


Dispatched

by jskay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other EXO members are minor characters, Social Media, Tagalog curse words, scandal kuno
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jskay/pseuds/jskay
Summary: Iced caramel macchiato lang ang request ni Baekhyun pero paanong nakabingwit din ng jowa si Jongdae sa Starbucks?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Dispatched

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat sa Narito Kami for holding this fic fest. Sa prompter: sana'y kahit papaano ay matuwa ka dito. Alam kong kulang pa ito pero nawa'y mapasaya ka nito tulad ng saya ko habang sinusulat ang iyong prompt. :)
> 
> Unbetaed ito. Pasensya na sa mga spelling at grammatical mistakes na inyong makikita.

“Breakfast date-breakfast date pa kuno. Bakit ba ko nagpa-uto nanaman kay Baekhyun,” Jongdae kept on mumbling to himself habang pababa ng kotse niya at naglalakad papasok ng Starbucks. 

Halos dalawang linggo ding nasa Davao si Baekhyun dahil meron itong isang malaking project sa trabaho kung saan kinailangan niyang magfieldwork nang ganon katagal. Na-excite din si Jongdae para sa kaibigan dahil ito ang unang major project ni Baekhyun sa kanyang pinagtatrabahuan. Pero kahit excited, alam din niyang pagod na pagod ito. Alas diyes na nang gabi lumapag ang eroplano ni Baekhyun at pagkapatay pa lang ng ‘airplane mode’, agad na niyang tinext si Jongdae.

_From: Baekkie, 10:13 PM  
Baaaaakkkksssss, I’m home!!!! Breakfast date tayo bukas!!!! I miss you!!!!_

Sobrang na-touch si Jongdae sa mensahe ni Baekhyun. Isipin mo, mas nauna pa siyang imessage kesa sa pagbook ng Grab? Sino ba naman hindi kikiligin dun! Miss na din ni Jongdae ang bestfriend niya kaya kahit hindi isang morning person, nagreply agad ito sa text ni Baekhyun.

_From: Me, 10:13 PM  
Baaaks! Kinikilig ako! Sige, game! Anong oras? Saan?_

_From: Baekkie, 10:14 PM  
Sa bahay na lang? Mga 8? Lutuan kita breakfast tapos magka-cuddle lang tayo buong umaga! I miss you, bestfriend ko! Pinakagwapong bestfriend sa balat ng lupa!_

_From: Me, 10:15 PM  
Yiiiiiiieeeee napakasweet naman niyan! Sige baks, see you bukas! :*_

Famous last words.

Charot lang. Ang OA lang ng pagka-irita ni Jongdae. Pero gaya nga nang nauna nang nasabi, hindi siya morning person! Pero bakit nga ba kasi talaga iritang-irita tong si Jongdae?

Aba naman kasi, ang kanyang pinakamamahal na kaibigan, alas sais pa lang ay tumatawag na sa kanya. Nabigla tuloy ng gising si Jongdae.

“Rise and shine, Jongdae! Bumangon ka na at sabayan akong pagmasdan ang pagsikat ng araw!” Ang aga-aga, ang perky-perky ni Baekhyun!

“Bes, ang aga pa. May isa’t kalahating oras pa bago ako dapat gigising.”

“Ehehehe. Baks… kasi… hehehehe.”

“Ano nga? Bilisan mo, para makabalik pa ko sa tulog kahit saglit!” 

“Dae, wag ka na bumalik sa tulog! Hehe. Ngayon ko lang narealize, since 2 weeks akong wala sa condo, wala din pala akong groceries. Hehe. Dae, daan ka naman supermarket bago ka pumunta dito sa bahay. Please? Ako pa din magluluto! Big breakfast pa! O kaya buffet style kunyare! Please? Love you, Dae?” Rinig na rinig ni Jongdae ang pagpout at pagpapacute ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya.

The two of them are childhood friends kaya super lambing at clingy nila sa isa’t isa. You would think na sanay at immune na si Jongdae sa pagpapacute ni Baekhyun but no! Mahina pa din siya! Hayy, kung hindi lang niya mahal itong bestfriend niya.

“Kairita ka. Bagalan mo magluto mamaya para maka-idlip ako saglit. Text mo sakin ano mga papabili mo.” Hindi na inantay ni Jongdae ang sagot ni Baekhyun at tinapos na agad ang tawag. 

“ARRRGGGHHH!!!!” Bumangon si Jongdae sabay maktol, with matching padyak ng mga paa. Gusto niya pa matulog pero gusto din niya makita bestfriend niya. Mahigit 20 years na din naman sila magkakilala, ano ba naman ang isang araw to skip meeting up with him.

_“Hindi ka ganyang tao, Jongdae! Hindi ka ganyang kaibigan! Nagpramis kang magkikita kayo. Gusto mo bang saktan ang bestfriend mo?” sabi ng anghel sa balikat ni Jongdae._

“Oo na! OO NA! Ito na! Babangon na!” sigaw naman ni Jongdae pabalik sa kawalan. Kaya ayaw niya gumigising ng maaga eh, kung anu-anong boses naririnig niya.

Makalipas ang kinse minutos, tapos nang maligo, magtoothbrush at magbihis si Jongdae. Ready na siyang lumabas ng bahay.

Habang naglalakad palabas ng bahay, chineck niya ang grocery list na sinend ni Baekhyun. Hmm, madali lang naman. Dalawang kilong bigas, itlog, bacon, Johnsville sausages ( _“Tignan mo to, makikisuyo na lang magpabili, demanding pa sa brand,” sabi ni Jongdae sa utak niya_ ), spinach, gatas, at kung anu-ano pang breakfast items. Jackpot! Mukhang tototohanin ni Baekhyun ang breakfast buffet ngayong umaga!

Medyo ginanahan namang lumabas si Jongdae sa bahay dahil naiimagine na niya ang mga pagkain na ihahanda ni Baekhyun. Buti na lang maagang nagbubukas yung Puregold on the way sa condo ni Baek.

It only took Jongdae around 30 minutes to finish buying all the items that Baekhyun requested. Pabalik na siya sa sasakyan niya nang makatanggap siya ng text mula sa kaibigan. 

_From: Baks, 6:58 AM  
Jongdae… baks… love of my life… pinakagwapong nilalang sa buong mundo. Bili mo ko Starbucks please? Iced caramel macchiato, please? Thank you! Love you!!!! :* :* :*_

Aba talaga tong kaibigan niya, oh! May pa-stopover pang request! Pero Jongdae would do anything for Baekhyun. Ganun katatag ang friendship nila. Kahit angrily buying a Starbucks drink pa yan!

Nilagay na ni Jongdae ang mga pinamili sa trunk ng kotse niya at pumasok sa loob. Bago umalis ng parking lot, sinubukan muna niyang tumingin sa Google Maps kung mayroon bang madadaanan na Starbucks drive-thru papunta sa condo ng kaibigan.

“Come on! Bakit wala?” Jongdae whines to himself. Wala naman sanang kaso na magpark ng kotse at bumili sa loob kaso medyo inaantok pa talaga siya at takaw-oras din kung papasok pa siya sa loob. Pero mukang wala siyang choice. Naku talaga, kailangan masarap luto ni Baekhyun ngayong umaga!

Pagkadating ni Jongdae sa nearest Starbucks, buti na lang at may naabutan pa siyang parking space. Bumaba agad siya at pumasok sa loob. Mabilis na coffee run lang dapat to! 

“Good morning! What can I get you, sir?” tanong ng barista sa kanya.

“Can I get one venti iced caramel macchiato and tall one iced americano? To go, please,” sagot naman ni Jongdae.

“How about something to eat?” 

“No, thanks!” sagot agad ni Jongdae pero ang tumatakbo sa utak niya ay _“Ate, bilis! Gusto ko na matulog ulit!”_

“Okay! May I get your name for the cup?”

“JD.”

“Okay, Sir JD. That would be 325 pesos.” 

Agad namang inabot ni Jongdae ang credit card niya at pumunta sa pick-up station pagkatapos itong maibalik sa kanya. Buti na lang walang masyadong tao; dalawa lang ang kasama niyang nag-aabang sa pick-up station. 

“Coffee jelly for Sehun?” 

Nakita ni Jongdae na may lumapit na isang nakasumbrerong matangkad at lean-bodied na lalaki sa counter para kunin ang order. _“Wow, kahit likod lang, mukhang gwapo.”_ Pinagmasdan ni Jongdae ang likod ng lalaki - payat pero mukhang matipuno ang katawan, malapad ang mga balikat, ang ganda ngposture at hindi nakakuba. Ay ang pogi ng likod! Gusto sanang silipin ni Jongdae kung pogi din ba ang harap kaso nahihiya siya. Masyadong obvious kasi kaunti lang sila sa loob ng cafe ngayon. 

“Iced caramel macchiato and iced americano for JD?”

Noong papalapit na siya sa pick-up counter, sabay naman na naglakad papalayo yung mukhang pogi. _Sayang!_ Pero, oh well, mas importanteng makuha niya ang order para makaalis na siya agad. Mas nangingibabaw ang need for sleep kesa sa need for landi.

Pagkatapos magpasalamat ni Jongdae sa barista ay agad-agad siyang kumaripas sa pinto. Sakto namang nakasabay niya sa pinto yung kuya na pogi. 

Nagkasabay silang umabot sa door handle. Napatingin si Jongdae sa mukha ni kuya pogi. _“Ayyyy hindi nga lang likod ang gwapo!”_ Ang ingay ng utak ni Jongdae, parang may siren na malakas ang tunog dahil sa kagwapuhan ng nasa harap niya. Di niya namalayan na nakatitig na lang siya.

Natawa ng kaunti si _Kuya Pogi_ dahil medyo ang tagal ding nakatitig lang ni Jongdae sa kanya. “You can go ahead first,” sabi nito sabay bukas ng pinto.

Parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Jongdae nang marinig na magsalita ang nasa harap niya.

“Ay, hehe, thank you!” nahihiyang sagot ni Jongdae. Nakakahiya! Nahuli siyang nakatitig ni _Kuya Pogi!_

Pagkalabas ni Jongdae ng pinto, nagmadali siyang maglakad papunta sa sasakyan niya sa sobrang hiya. Hindi niya alam kung magpapasalamat ba siya kay Baekhyun dahil nabless ang kanyang mga mata this early in the morning or sasabunutan niya ang kaibigan dahil nahuli siyang nakatitig ng isang poging nilalang. 

“Ahhhh!!! Baekhyun talaga!” sigaw ni Jongdae sa loob ng kanyang sasakyan with matching hampas sa manubela.

\------------------------------------------------------

Sehun is a rising star. Isa siyang baguhang modelo na unti-unting nagiging household name dahil sa madalas niyang paglabas sa iba’t ibang magazines at mga ads ng mga sikat na brands. Kasama niya sa pagsikat ay ang kanyang mga kaibigan at kapwa mga modelo na sila Chanyeol at Jongin. Halos sabay-sabay na pumasok sa modelling world ang tatlo and luckily, mukhang sabay-sabay din ang pag-angat nila sa industriya. 

Simula pa lang sa unang ramp shows na kanilang pinagmodelohan bilang mga rookies na wala pang ahensya, agaw-pansin na sila. Fresh faces, matitikas ang mga katawan, gwapo, matatangkad, expressive at flexible na mga facial expression - halos lahat na nasa kanila! Dahil dito, imbes na maging kakumpitensya ang isa’t-isa, napagdesisyunan nilang tatlo na magsign sa iisang management na lang. They are new in the modelling world - wala silang alam dito at ayaw nila na bumuo ng kumpetensiya sa mundong sinisimulan pa lang nilang aralin.

It has been a little over a year and so far, maganda ang nabuong pagkakaibigan sa kanilang tatlo. Maganda din ang nagiging takbo ng kanilang mga career.

Pero dahil sobrang ganda ng career niya ngayon, sobrang kabusyhan naman ang kapalit. 

Sehun’s days are fueled by coffee. Madalas ay late na ng gabi o madaling araw natatapos ang mga shoots niya. Kagabi, almost 2 AM na natapos ang shoot niya para sa isang fashion magazine at 8 AM naman ang call time niya ngayon. Napakalaki ng pangangailangan niya sa kape ngayon!

Nasa baba lang ng condo niya ang Starbucks kaya naman doon na lang siya nagpasundo sa kanyang manager. 

Sakto! Walang masyadong tao sa Starbucks, hindi niya kailangan pag-antayin ang manager niya.

Habang papalapit sa counter, napansin ni Sehun na may mga sumusunod ng tingin sa kanya. May napansin din siyang isang grupo ng mga babae sa may sulok na tinititigan at tinuturo siya habang nagbubulungan. Hindi naman na ito bago para kay Sehun. Dahil sa dami ng mga pinagmomodelan niyang brands, nakikilala na ng iba ang mukha niya. Okay lang ito sa kanya; hindi naman siya artista. Kilala nila siya sa mukha pero hindi siya kilala enough para magkaroon ng mga fans.

Bago tuluyang umorder, nginitian ang nagbow kaunti si Sehun sa mga babae. Hindi man siya sikat, ayaw pa rin niyang masabing isa siyang isnabero.

Coffee jelly and inorder ni Sehun - coffee frappe na, may coffee bits pa! Kailangan ng kape para sa isa nanamang mahabang araw!

Pagkakuha ni Sehun ng kanyang order sa pick-up station, naisipan niyang umupo muna dahil hindi pa dumadating ang kanyang manager.

Saktong pagkaupo naman niya ang nakatanggap siya ng text mula dito para sabihing nag-aantay na ito sa labas. 

Nang kanya nang aabutin and door handle, nagulat siya nang may nakasabay siyang humawak dito. Pagtingin niya sa may-ari ng kamay, nakita niya ang isa sa pinakacute na lalaki na kanyang nakita sa buong buhay niya. Nakatulala din sa kanya ang lalaki at medyo nakabuka pa ang bibig. _“Cute,”_ naisip ni Sehun.

Sa sobrang nacute-an si Sehun sa lalaki, hindi niya mapigilang mapangiti at bahagyang matawa dito. “You can go ahead first.”

Natawa naman ulit internally si Sehun nang parang biglang natauhan ang lalaki sabay sabing, “Ay, hehe, thank you!” at naglakad ng mabilis paalis.

Hindi mapigilang mangiti ni Sehun sa less-than-15 second interaction na yun. Simpleng bagay lang pero feeling niya, isang pangitain na magiging maganda ang araw niya. Bonus pa na mananatili sa utak niya ang imahe ng cute na lalaking iyon.

“This is gonna be a great day!” sabi ni Sehun sa sarili niya habang naglalakad palabas ng Starbucks at papunta sa company car.

\-----------------------------------

Lingid sa kaalaman ng ating dalawang bida, may mga matang nakasaksi sa naging pangyayari.

“Wait, is that JDSings? Yung kasama ni Sehun Oh sa may pinto?”

“Oh my god! It is! Wait, did they come in together?” 

“I don’t think so. I did not see JDSings when Sehun entered. Pero it seems like they’re leaving together?”

“Giiiirrrrllll, tignan mo yung tinginan nila! Ang lagkit? Ang soft?”

“HOY POTA NGUMITI SI SEHUN OH! PIKTYURAN MO! RARE YAN!”

“Hala oh my god! Feeling ko they’re together! Sa dami ng pictures na nakakalat ni Sehun Oh, ngayon ko lang siya nakita ngumiti! Kinikilig ako! Sehun Oh and JDSings! Who would’ve thought!” sabi ng isang babaeng nakaupo sa may sulok ng Starbucks habang nagcocompose ng Tweet niya.

“Sobrang unexpected pero sobrang bagay din nila! Ugh, di ko alam kung maiinggit ako o magiging masaya ako for them,” sagot naman nang kaibigan niya habang naghahanap ng filter at nagtatype ng caption sa IG Story.

And those two posts - one on Twitter and one on IG Story - are the sources of a chaotic day for Sehun Oh and Jongdae Kim (aka JDSings).

\-----------------------------

“Ang tagal mong lumabas pero wala namang pakape para sa ‘min!” 

Pagkapasok na pagkapasok pa lang ni Sehun sa sasakyan, agad siyang kinulit ni Chanyeol. Akala ni Sehun ay siya ang unang susunduin ng manager nila ngayon kaya laking gulat niya na andoon na si Chanyeol sa loob ng sasakyan. Kadalasan ay si Sehun ang unang-unang sinusundo kapag may schedule silang tatlo dahil siya ang may pinakamalapit na condo sa kanilang manager habang si Chanyeol naman ang may pinakamalayong tirahan.

“Malay ko ba na nadito ka? Kala ko ikaw huling dadaanan. Usog nga!” sabi ni Sehun sa matalik na kaibigan habang tinutulak ito pausog sa upuan.

“Pahingi na lang ako. Inaantok ako. Ang aga akong sinundo ni Kuya Junmyeon,” pagrereklamo ni Chanyeol.

“Sorry na, Yeol. Doon kasi ako natulog sa bahay ng kaibigan ko sa Fairview kagabi. Eh same area ka naman na din kaya ikaw na una kong dinaanan,” sagot naman ng kanilang manager na si Junmyeon kahit hindi naman mukhang sobrang sorry siya kay Chanyeol. Kahit sa ganito na lang, makabawi siya sa kulit ng kanyang alaga. Hehe.

“Huy, ‘wag mong ubusin yung kape ko!” Nalingat lang saglit si Sehun pero nakalahati na ni Chanyeol yung Coffee Jelly niya.

“Ang aga-aga, wag kayong mag-away. Daan na lang tayong Starbucks drive-thru pagkatapos nating sunduin si Jongin.” Ang bait-bait talaga ng manager nila.

After around 15 minutes of driving, nakadating na sila sa apartment complex ni Jongin. Nag-aantay na din ang kanilang kaibigan sa tapat. Halata ding hindi pa gising ng buo si Jongin at mukha ngang nakapikit pa. Natutulog ng nakatayo? Only Jongin can.

Pagkapasok ni Jongin ng van, naghanap agad siya ng kumportableng pwesto at pumikit agad. Ready to sleep agad. Nice.

“Kuya Myeon, saan nga location ng shoot natin ngayon?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Sa Nuvali tayo ngayon. Mahaba-habang byahe. Pramis, Yeol, dadaan tayong drive-thru para sa kape mo.” Kahit makukulit ang mga alaga niya, naaawa din si Junmyeon sa hectic na schedules ng mga ito.

“Nice, QC to Nuvali. Mahaba-habang tulog to. Good night,” sabi naman ni Jongin na nakapikit pa rin. 

Tahimik lang si Sehun sa byahe habang nakadungaw sa bintana. Mukhang nag-e-emote pero sa totoo lang, wala talagang tumatakbo sa utak niya. Literal na tulala.

Si Chanyeol naman, mukhang nakalimutan na ang pangangailangan niya ng kape. Nagcecellphone na lang at nagba-browse ng kanyang mga social media accounts.  
“ANAK NG!” napasigaw bigla si Chanyeol. 

Nagulat si Junmyeon at Sehun pero si Jongin ay tulog na tulog pa din.

“Sehun! Di ka nagsasabi!” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay hampas sa braso ni Sehun.

“...ng ano?” sagot naman ni Sehun na kitang-kita sa mukha ang sobrang pagtataka? Anong pinagsasabi ni Chanyeol.

Pinapanuod lang sila ni Junmyeon sa rear view mirror.

Hinampas lang ulit ni Chanyeol si Sehun sa braso sabay pakita ng kanyang cellphone dito.

Nakabukas ang Twitter app ni Yeol at nakita niya ang tweet:

_“DSAIUKJHWE8DSAKDJASDA my girls and I were in Starbucks Timog kanina and we saw MODEL SEHUN OH and JDSINGS together!!! Look at how they’re looking so lovingly at each other! I SHIP THIS!”_

Sa baba ng tweet ay nakita niya ang mukha niya at ang side view ng cute na lalaki na nakasabay niya sa pinto ng Starbucks kanina. Nag-cringe man siya sa sinabing “loving look” ng nagpost ng tweet, di niya makakailang ang kanyang mukha ay hindi ang usual na nakikita ng madla sa kanya. He’s looking at the cute guy - dare he say it - so softly. Pero hindi mo siya masisisi! Ang cute talaga nung nakasalubong niya kanina!

“Hoy, Sehun! May jowa ka? Di ka man lang nagkekwento!” Napatingin naman si Sehun kay Chanyeol. _Ano nga naman talaga pinagsasabi ni Chanyeol?_

“Sehun? May boyfriend ka? Bakit di mo man lang sinasabi sakin? Ito yung mga bagay na dapat alam ko para alam ko kung paano ko kayo poprotektahan,” sabi ni Junmyeon bago pa man siya makasagot kay Chanyeol. He gets Junmyeon’s concern pero HINDI NGA NYA KILALA YUNG CUTE NA KUYA! 

_“Pero sa sobrang cute, gusto mong kilalanin,” sabi ng napakadaldal niyang utak. Shatap, brain! Wag kang magulo ngayon!_

“What the hell. Wala akong boyfriend!” 

Tawang-tawa si Chanyeol sa mga pangyayari. Alam naman niyang wala pang boyfriend si Sehun. They really are close friends at alam niyang magsasabi si Sehun sa kanya kung sakali man. Sa ngayon, hindi lang niya mapigilang mang-alaska sa kaibigan. Never pa kaya nagka-issue si Sehun sa tanang modelling career niya!

“Dude, tignan mo oh! Over 20k retweets na. Ang daming comments! People are actually shipping you guys, already!” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay hagalpak sa tawa.

Inagaw naman ni Sehun ni Chanyeol. Nanlaki ang mata niya nang mabasa ang mga comments.

_"Sobrang unexpected pero sobrang bagay!"_

_"Excited akong malaman love story nito! @KMJS @sehun_oh JDSings"_

_"Yung last video ni JDSings na 'Hold You Tight', para kaya kay @sehun_oh yun? 🤔"_

_"Who is this bitch? Sehun Oh, sa amin ka lang di ba? ㅠ ㅠ ㅠ"_

Naparolyo ang mata ni Sehun sa huling comment na nakita. Alam naman niyang may mga possessive fans silang tatlo pero knowing about them doesn't make it less annoying. 

Paano nangyari 'to?! Gusto lang naman ni Sehun ng kape kaninang umaga! Nagpakagentleman lang naman siya at pinagbuksan ng pinto yung cute na lalaki. BONUS LANG YUNG CUTE YUNG KUYA! 

Minsan na nga lang siya ngumiti, bibigyan pa ng malisya! _"Makita niyo! Hindi na ko ngingiti ulit!"_ sabi niya sa sarili niya.

"Sino daw iniisyu sa iyo, Sehun?" Napatigil sa pag-iiscroll si Sehun nang marinig ang tanong ni Junmyeon. "I need to know the name. Baka kailangan natin magdamage control."

"'JDSings daw, Kuya Myeon. Singer, ata? Yun yung sabi ng iba sa Twitter eh."

Kakatapos lang ng laughing fit ni Chanyeol at nagpupunas ito ng luha kakatawa. "Sino daw, bro? Ano pangalan?"

"'JDSings' daw. Kilala mo?"

"Parang pamilyar. Patingin nga ule," sabi ni Chanyeol sabay hablot pabalik ng selpon niya.

"Holy shit! Sehun! May article na ang ABS-CBN!" Napahagalpak nanaman ng tawa si Chanyeol.

_"Model Sehun Oh and YouTuber JDSings, spotted on a date?"_

Anak ng. Bakit may article. Lord, sana hindi siya malagot sa management.

Nagising si Jongin sa sobrang ingay ng tawa ni Chanyeol. "Asan na tayo? Bakit ang ingay mo, kuya?" tanong nito habang nag-aalis ng antok sa mata.

Tumigil ng tawa si Chanyeol dahil naexcite siyang ikwento ang mga kaganapan. "Bicutan pa lang, bro. Pero mas importante sa lahat, may jowa na si Sehun!" sabay tawa ulit ng malakas.

Kaunti na lang, kukutusan na 'to ni Sehun.

"Ha? Anong jowa, Hun?"

"Yeol, ang gulo mo kasi eh!" hinampas ni Sehun ang braso ng tumatawa pa din na si Chanyeol. Tumayo ito at lumipat sa likod sa tabi ni Jongin.

"Dude, help! Na-iisyu ako! Nini! Pano kung pagalitan ako ng CEO?!" Sehun was whining habang binubuksan niya ang Twitter app sa selpon niya para mapakita kay Jongin ang latest news.

Kinakabahan talaga si Sehun. Alam niyang mabait naman ang si CEO Siwon pero first time niyang madawit sa isang ‘scandal’ kahit hindi naman totoo.

“Uy! Si JDSings? Kilala mo? ‘Tol, pakilala mo ko please! Sobrang fan ako niyan! Nakasubscribe ako sa YouTube channel niyan!” excited na sabi ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

“Nini! Hindi ko siya kilala! Nagkasabay lang kami sa pinto ng Starbucks kanina. You’re missing the point, dude! Na-iisyu ako! Papagalitan ako!” Mukhang medyo malapit nang magpanic si Sehun. Pero sandali? Kilala ni Jongin? “Wait, sino? Kilala mo?”

“Hindi personally. YouTuber yan. Nagpopost usually ng mga song covers. Sobrang ganda ng boses! Ang sarap pakinggan! Sobrang comforting, lalo kapag pagod na pagod ka sa buong araw.” Jongin had this dreamy look on his face. Ganun siya ka-fan ni JDSings. “Pero ano ka ba, Hun. Hindi yan magiging scandal. If any, maganda yan for you. JDSings is also known to be one of the kindest YouTube personalities. Kung gusto ka ng isang anghel na JDSings, then you might not be an “Ice Prince” as people know you to be.” 

\--------------------------------------

“Baaaaakkksss! Love of my life, you are here!” bati ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae pero nauna pa rin nitong kinuha ang Starbucks kaysa sa pagyakap sa kaibigan.

“Baekhyun, ang aga-aga, abala ka. O, ito na yung mga pinabili mo. Matutulog muna ulit ako habang nagluluto ka.”

“Hehe. Sorry na, tayong dalawa din naman kakain nito. Tulog ka muna sa kwarto. Love you, Dae!” sagot naman ng kanyang kaibigan.

Inabot na ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun ang mga pinamili at dumiretso agad sa kwarto ng kaibigan. Yes, sleep, finally. 

Pero wala pa atang 30 minutes na naiidlip si Jongdae ay ginising na ito ng kaibigan.

“Hoy, Jongdae! Bumangon ka diyan! Arte-arte mo na abala ako pero may kikitain ka din naman pala ng umaga! Gising! Magkwento ka!” 

“Lakas talaga ng boses mo. Wala ka bang indoor voice? Buti hindi ka nirereklamo sa building admin ng mga kafloor mo?” sabi ni Jongdae na iritang-irita sa biglang paggising sa kanya.

“‘Wag mo kong dinadaan sa boka mo ha. Ano to? Ikwento mo!” sabi ni Baekhyun sabay pakita ng selpon nito kung saan nakabukas ang Twitter app.

Kinuha ni Jongdae ang selpon ng kaibigan para makita kung anong pinagsasabi nito. 

“OH. MY. GOD. Yung kuyang gwapo!” napasigaw din si Jongdae.

“Anong kuyang gwapo! Jongdae! Dalawang linggo lang akong nawala pero nagsisikreto ka na sa akin! Isang Sehun Oh pa ang sinikreto mo! How can you do this to me!” reklamo naman ng kaibigan. 

“Baks, sandali. Bakit kami iniissue? Sino to? Kilala mo ba to?” Takang-taka si Jongdae. Bakit nagtrending? Hindi naman siya sikat na YouTuber so imposibleng siya ang dahilan bakit trending to. Kilalang personalidad ba yung kuyang gwapo?

“I can’t believe it? Hindi mo siya kilala? Napakablessed mo naman na tao. Hindi mo na nga siya kilala, ikaw pa ang nakasalubong sa kanya! Dae, inggit ako!”

“Explain mo! Di kita naiintindihan,” sabi ni Jongdae.

“Dae, that’s a famous model! That’s Sehun Oh, one of the three leading models in the country right now. Sobrang dami niyang ads and endorsements. Buwan-buwan makikita mo yan siya sa iba’t ibang magazines! Kahit sa mga music videos, kinukuha yan siya!”

Wow. That makes sense. Hindi naman unbelievable na isang model ito. Hindi pa rin mawala sa utak ni Jongdae ang kagwapuhan ng kanyang nakasalubong sa Starbucks lalo na nung ngumiti ito. But he snapped out of it when it sunk in that their interaction at the door a while ago went viral on Twitter.

“Baek, bakit kami naiisyu? Hindi ko gets?”

“Dae, as much as you don’t admit it, kilala kang YouTuber. Di mo lang masyadong mafeel kasi yung mga comments lang sa YouTube yung mga binabasa mo. Nagtetrend ka kaya sa Twitter kapag may mga bago kang covers. May mga fans ka kaya,” sabi ng kaibigan.

Woah. Talaga ba? Jongdae posts song covers on YouTube for fun and he has been doing it for 3 or so years already. He grew up in a house filled with music - literally. Family business nila Jongdae ang isang music instrument shop. Lumaki siya na kumakanta sa bahay habang ang kanyang mga magulang at kuya naman ang mga tumutugtog. Nasa dugo ni Jongdae ang musika. Gusto sana niyang maging isang ganap na singer ngunit tumatanda na din ang kanyang mga magulang. Kailangan ng papalit na mag-aasikaso ng kanilang business. Ang kuya naman niya ay nagbukas nang sarili nitong restaurant. Hindi naman pinilit ng mga magulang niya na siya ang magtake over sa kanilang business. Ayos lang daw sa kanilang itigil ang business kung nanaisin ni Jongdae na mag-iba ng landas. Pero how could Jongdae allow that? Dahil sa shop na ito nabuo ang kanyang pangarap na maging isang mang-aawit. Which is why he took over the family business and tinuloy na lang ang pagkanta sa YouTube. Para sa kanya, that way, he gets to keep both. 

But again, he posts for fun. Hindi siya professional. Totoo ba sinasabi ni Baekhyun na may mga fans siya? 

“Gaga, bakit gulat na gulat ka? Haha. Basahin mo mga comments!” natatawang sabi ng kaibigan sa kanya.

Hala. Sini-”ship” na sila ng ibang tao? Bakit? Sandali. Hindi mapigilan ni Jongdae na kiligin din sa mga binabasa. Mama, help! Ang gwapo talaga!

“Ay hala siya. Kinikilig! Malandi ka!” sabi ni Baekhyun sabay halakhak.

Namula si Jongdae. Nahihiya siya na kinikilig siya! “Baek kasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….” Jongdae whines. Lalo namang napalakas ang tawa ng kaibigan.

“Magbasa at magbrowse ka muna ng Twitter diyan. Tapusin ko lang yung breakfast natin tapos ikkwento mo sakin ng buo ang mga nangyari. Gaga to. Groceries at kape lang naman inutos ko kaninang umaga, nakabingwit pa ng lalaki.” Tumatawa pa din si Baekhyun hanggang palabas na ito ng kwarto.

Hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Jongdae sa mga pangyayari. Ano ba dapat ang appropriate reaction dito? Sa totoo lang, wala naman siyang pake na ma-issue siya? Sino ba siya? Hindi naman siya sikat. Hindi naman malaki ang kinikita niya sa pag-you-YouTube niya. Hindi naman maaapektuhan ang music shop nila kasi hindi naman sila isang napakalaking conglomerate. Hindi rin naman siya nasasaktan sa mga nabasa niyang hate mula sa mga fans ni Sehun Oh kasi alam naman niyang di totoo ang mga paratang nilang nilalandi niya ang modelo. _Wish ko lang, no. Chos._

Ayaw na muna isipin ni Jongdae ‘to. Bumangon na lang siya at pumunta sa kusina. Baka kailangan ni Baek ng tulong sa paghahanda ng breakfast. Pagkadating niya ng kusina, malapit nang matapos si Baek sa pagluluto ng agahan nila kaya naisipan na lang niyang magtimpla ng kape. Paniguradong mang-uurat itong kaibigan niya tungkol sa nangyari kanina at kailangan niya ng pangmalakasang energy para ‘doon.

“O game na? Ready ka na magkwento? Iprepare mo na yung lamesa, malapit nang matapos tong niluluto ko.”

_Hmmm_ lang ang naging sagot ni Jongdae.Hindi siya nae-excite magkwento pero sabik na siyang kumain. Ang daming niluto ni Baek. Pwede ngang matawag na breakfast buffet!

Hinain na agad ni Baekhyun sa lamesa ang mga hinanda. Merong pancakes with lots of butter and syrup, cheesy scrambled eggs, Johnsville sausages ala Family Mart, tocino, pandesal na may Eden cheese, at crispy bacon. _‘Lord, salamat po talaga sa bestfriend ko,’_ sabi ni Jongdae sa utak niya.

Pagkaupong-pagkaupo pa lang ni Baek, sinabihan niya agad si Jongdae, “O kwento na! Multitask tayo. Chika habang lafang.”

Parang gustong bawiin ni Jongdae yung dasal niya. 

“Wala nga, baks! Dumaan lang akong Starbucks dahil ang kulit mo kaninang umaga. Tapos may nakita akong gwapong kuya sa may pick up counter. Pero di ko naman nilapitan. Wala akong energy manlandi that early in the morning, so admire from afar lang ako. Pero, ewan, siguro bonus lang sa akin ni universe kasi ang bait ko at inindulge kita sa mga utos mo kaninang umaga, nagkasabay kami nung gwapong kuya sa may pinto ng Starbucks. Yun lang yung nasa picture. Pinagbuksan lang niya ako ng pinto tapos ngumiti siya,” kwento ni Jongdae.

“O tapos?”

“Tapos na. Yun lang. Kung ‘di mo nga sinabi sa akin yung pangalan kanina, ‘kuyang gwapo’ na lang pangalan niya sa utak ko,” huminto sandali si Jongdae para kumuha ng bacon, nilagay ito sa pandesal na may Eden cheese at sinubo. “Pero, Baek, grabe! Sobrang gwapo niya. Sehun Oh? Tama ba?” Tumango ang kaibigan. “Ibang klase. Bagay na bagay siyang model. Ang tangkad, ang lapad ng mga balikan, ang fit ng katawan, ang kinis ng balat. Tapos nung ngumiti siya… Ay naku! Heaven! Hindi siya basta-basta model. Siya ay isang god!” 

Tuwang-tuwa si Baek sa kwento ng kaibigan. Hindi siya makapagfocus sa pagkain ng pancakes niya kasi kinikilig siya na kinikilig si Jongdae. “Grabe, hanggang magazine ko lang yan siya nakikita. Gaano kaya kalayo sa personal itsura niya? Tsaka, Dae, madalang ngumiti yung si Sehun Oh! I think kaya kayo nai-isyu kasi nakangiti siya kanina. Very tsundere kaya lagi mga poses niya sa mga magazines.”

“Hindi ko naman alam na sikat pala siya. Baek, paano ‘to? Do I have to do something? Kawawa naman si kuya pogi, baka magalit fans niya sa kanya,” pag-aalalang sabi ni Jongdae.

“Ngyeh. Bakit ka sa kanya nag-aalala? Porket gwapo? Paano ka naman? Inaapi ka na kaya ng mga fans niya,” sabi ni Baekhyun sabay irap.

“Baks naman. Ano bang mawawala sa akin dahil sa isyu na ‘to? Liliit following ko sa YouTube? Okay lang. May trabaho naman ako. Mawawalan ako ng customers sa music shop? Sus. Napakaniche na ng market ko, in the first place. Si kuya pogi ang mukhang mas mapapanganib.”

“Yiiiiieeee. Ang sweet naman sa boyfriend niya!” Hindi na mapigilan mang-asar ni Baekhyun na siya namang ikinamula ng mukha ni Jongdae.

“Hay naku, Baekhyun. Magtigil ka nga. Walang patutunguhan yang pang-aasar mo. As if naman magkakilala kami,” sabi ni Jongdae kahit na namumula pa din siya.

“Malay natin, ‘di ba? Grabe parang eksena lang sa isang teenage Sunday show ng ABS-CBN. Pero baks, matanong ko lang - si Sehun lang ba yung andoon? Wala ba siyang kasama?”

“Ha? Parang wala naman. Bakit?”

“Talaga? Walang kasamang dalawang matangkad at gwapo na mga lalaki? Yung isa siguro kasing lean ni Sehun tapos yung isa medyo borta?”

“Wala talaga. Siya lang naman mag-isa nung palabas na siya ng pinto. Bakit? Sino yung hinahanap mo?” 

“Ay, sayang. Naku kung nakita mo din yun, ikaw na talaga ang pinakapinagpala sa lahat! May dalawa pa kasing kasamahang model yan si Sehun Oh: sila Chanyeol Park at Jongin Kim. Grabe yang tatlo na yan. Kung heaven na ang isa pa lang sa kanila, what more kapag nakita mo silang tatlo na magkakasama.” Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun habang nakatitig sa kawalan nang may ngiti sa mga mukha. Sobrang blissed out ng expression ng mukha ni Baekhyun.

“Bakit ba kilalang-kilala mo yan sila?” 

“Eh ikaw, bakit hindi mo sila kilala? Mas kilala pa ata yan ng nanay at tatay ko. Bakit kasi hindi ka nagsosocial media?”

Inirapan lang ni Jongdae si Baekhyun at tumuloy sa pagkain. _Ang sarap ng pancakes, oh my god!_

“Ay speaking of which, buti hindi ka kinulit ng mga magulang mo? Hindi pa kaya nakakarating sa kanila yung balita? Naku, knowing your parents, maeexcite sila pag narinig nilang may jowa ka na.” 

Para namang binuhusan si Jongdae ng malamig na tubig. Oo nga! Nakalimutan niyang isipin kung anong magiging reaksyon ng pamilya niya! Napatakbo siya pabalik sa kwarto ni Baekhyun kung saan niya iniwan ang kanyang telepono kanina.

Pagkatingin niya sa kanyang selpon, nakita niyang may mga mensahe mula sa kanyang pamilya at mga kaibigan.

_From: Mamaloves  
Good morning, anak! Huwag mong kalimutang kumain ngayong araw. Nakita kong nakabalik na si Baekhyun mula Davao. For sure magkikita kayo. Say hi to him for me! By the way, may nakita ako sa Facebook ngayon-ngayon lang. May boyfriend na ang baby ko? :)_

_From: Pappy  
Dalhin mo yan sa bahay at ipakilala mo sa amin_

_From: Kuya Jongdeok  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA IKAW? NAKABINGWIT NG MODEL? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

_From: Kyungsoo  
Hindi ako makapaniwalang mas nauna ka pang magkaroon ng boyfriend kesa kay Baekhyun_

_From: Kuya Minnie  
Bakit hindi nagkkwento? Nakakatampo >:(_

Una nang nireplyan ni Jongdae ang kanyang mga magulang. Inexplain niya all of this is all a misunderstanding. Wala pa siyang boyfriend at kung magkakaroon man, sila ang pangalawang makakaalam (kasi si Baekhyun ang una). Sunod niyang nireplyan ang kanyang kuya ng “pakyu! hindi totoo yung chismis pero kung gugustuhin ko, kaya ko!” Pero syempre echos lang ni Jongdae yun. Di siya pwedeng magpatalo sa kuya niya. Hinuli niyang replyan sila Kyungsoo at Kuya Minseok. Sinabi din niyang hindi totoo ang napabalita ang nag-aya ng maghang out next week since nakabalik na si Baekhyun ng Manila.

Matapos niyang replyan ang mga ito, napansin niyang meron din siyang bagong email sa notification mula sa isang Siwon Choi. Huh? Sino kaya ito? Business deal for the shop?

_From: Siwon Choi  
siwonchoi@tgma.com  
Subject: Regarding Sehun Oh Scandal_

_Hi, JDSings!_

_I am Siwon Choi, the CEO of Tall & Gorgeous Modelling Agency. I am reaching out to you regarding the news that went viral this morning about you and one of our talent, Sehun Oh. Is it possible for you to contact me so that we can discuss this matter? Please contact me at +639174316845._

_Looking forward to hearing from you soon._

_Best regards,  
Siwon_

Naku! Ayan na nga! Mukhang may mapapahamak! Mama, help!

\-------------------------------

Pagkadating nila Sehun sa Nuvali, pinakain muna sila ng staff bago make up-an. Kahit gutom na si Sehun, hindi siya makakain nang maayos dahil kinakabahan pa din siya sa mga posibleng mangyari. Hindi naman na number 1 trending sa Twitter ang picture pero nasa top 10 pa din ito. 

“Sehun, kumain ka. Mahaba ang araw natin ngayon. Kailangan mo ng lakas,” sabi ni Junmyeon sa kanya.

“Pero Kuya Myeon…” 

“Hay, sige tatawagan ko na si Sir Siwon para matahimik ka na. For sure walang masamang mangyayari. Alam naman natin pareho na hindi totoo yung dating scandal na yun. Kaya kumalma ka. Kumain ka dyan,” sagot naman ni Junmyeon. Lalayo sana ito pero pinigilan siya ni Sehun na tumayo. Kung mag-uusap sila ng CEO, mas gusto na ni Sehun na marinig direcho kung ano ang sasabihin ng kanilang boss.

Agad namang sinagot ni Sir Siwon ang tawag ni Junmyeon. “O, Myeon. Nakarating na ba kayo sa Nuvali?” 

“Opo, sir. Kumakain na po kami. We have about 1 and a half hours before the shoot so may enough time pa naman po.” 

“I think I already know why you are calling. Don’t worry about it. I’m handling it already.”

Nagkatinginan naman si Junmyeon at Sehun. Pareho silang punong-puno ng pagtataka ang mga mukha. Alam nilang mabait si Sir Siwon pero what does he mean by he’s “handling” it already?

“Hi, sir! Si Sehun po ito. Pasensya na po, sir, sa chismis na kumalat ngayong umaga. Ako na po mismo ang nagsasabi sa inyo na hindi totoo ang chismis. I appreaciate all that you do for us so I wouldn’t hide anything big from you, sir. Hindi ko po boyfriend yung JDSings. nagkataon lang po na nagkasabay kami sa Starbucks kanina at pinagbuksan ko lang po siya ng pinto kanina. Hindi ko nga po alam na YouTuber pala yun eh. Sir, maniwala po kayo sa akin,” tunog nagmamakaawa si Sehun kay Siwon. “Pero, sir, ano pong ibig niyong sabihin na hinahandle niyo na?” dagdag ni Sehun dahil hindi talaga siya mapakali sa mga nangyayari.

“You worry too much, Sehun. Kilala kita. Alam kong hindi totoo ang mga kumalat kanina. Though, I have to say, mukhang naging mas positive pa ang reaction ng mga tao sa’yo. I think we should book you for more softer-themed shoots - pakita mo pa yang mga ngiti mo!”

“Sir, okay lang po sa akin yun. Pero naguguluhan pa din po ako?” 

“Ah, sorry. I contacted JDSings already. I got his email address on his YouTube page. Hopefully, he calls me soon.”

_May contact si Sir Siwon kay kuya cutie? Sama kaya ako sa tawag? Ay naku, Sehun! Mamaya na yan, iresolve muna ang issue! Unless…_

“Uh, sir, kailangan ko po bang sumama sa call? Since involved din po ako sa issue.” Ay wow, hahanap pa talaga ng paraan.Sabing mamaya na yan eh!

“No need. We can’t delay your shoot right now. I will handle it for now then maybe we could have a debriefing session after your shoot tonight or even tomorrow morning. Wala ka namang schedule bukas.” 

_Sayang!!!! Hindi nakalusot!!_

“Ah okay po, sir. Pero, sir, please let me know kung kailangan niyo po akong isama sa call talaga. Gusto ko rin pong humingi ng pasensya kay JDSings dahil nadamay siya. Kinagagalitan pa siya ng ibang fans ko sa Twitter.”

“Okay. Ipapaabot ko ang mensahe mo sa kanya. Huwag kang masyadong mag-alala. Magfocus ka lang sa shoot mo ngayon, okay? At itry mong ngumiti sa ibang shots! Enjoy kayo sa Nuvali! Junmyeon, alam ko nakikinig ka ngayon. Bili ka ng madaming buko pie, dalhin mo sa opisina bukas. Bye!” Hindi na hinintay ni Sir Siwon ang sagot nila at agad na nitong tinapos ang tawag.

“See? Sabi ko naman sayo huwag kang masyadong mag-alala eh. Hindi magagalit si boss sayo,” sabi ni Junmyeon kahit na halata sa mukha nito na medyo nalito rin ito sa pinagsasabi ng boss nila. “Don’t think too much about it, Hun. Kain na!”

Medyo gumaan naman ang loob ni Sehun matapos makipag-usap sa CEO nila. Okay, masosolusyunan na. _Pero sayang pa din, hindi ko makakausap si kuyang cute!_

\------------------------------

“Baek,” tawag ni Jongdae sa kaibigan pagkalabasng kwarto. “May kilala ka bang Siwon Choi? May nag-email sa akin tungkol daw doon sa ‘scandal’. Pamilyar ba sa’yo?”

“Oh my god. THE Siwon Choi?” tanong ni Baekhyun na medyo napalakas ang boses.

“Bakit gulat na gulat ka nanaman? Sino ba ‘to?” 

“Baks, hindi ka ba nag-iinternet? Bakit ang dami mong hindi kilala?” sabi ng kaibigan sabay rolyo ng mata.

“Eh ikaw, wala ka bang ibang ginawa kundi mag-internet? Sino ba ‘to? Mamaya mo na ijudge mga kakulangan ko.” 

“Hay, Jongdae. Isa yang sikat na model ever since! Medyo matagal na, though. Hindi na siya nagmomodel ngayon. Pero may-ari na siya ng isang modelling agency. Ay wait, siya ata may-ari nung modelling agency ni Sehun Oh. In-email ka? Hala ka, baks! Bakit daw?” medyo nag-aalalang tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Ayun na nga. Kinakabahan ako, baks. Wala naman siyang sinabing masama pero kontakin ko daw siya. Naku, baks! Paano kung makasuhan ako for something? Ikaw kasi eh! Hanap ka pa nang hanap ng Starbucks coffee kaninang umaga. Para saan pa yung Dolce Gusto mo kung hindi mo naman gagamitin! Naku talaga, Baekhyun! Ikaw magbabayad ng pang-abogado ‘pag napahamak ako! Kasalanan mo ‘to!”

“Hala siya. Ang dami mo nang sinabi. Mamaya mo na ko pagalitan. Kontakin mo na muna! Bilis!”

Umupo si Jongdae sa dining table at huminga nang malalim bago niya dinial ang number na nakalagay sa email.

“I-loudspeaker mo!” 

“Oo. Kulit nito.” Pero sa totoo lang, sobrang thankful ni Jongdae na kasama niya si Baekhyun. Gusto lang naman niya magbreakfast date kasama ang bestfriend niya, bakit ba siya naiisyu!

After 3 rings, may sumagot agad ng tawag. _“Hello?”_

“Ah, hello po. Good morning po. Si Siwon Choi po ba ito?” Jongdae facepalmed himself in his mind. Bakit tunog batang hindi marunong makipag-usap sa telepono? He’s a businessman, for god’s sake! 

_“Yes, speaking. May I ask who’s on the other line?”_

Get a grip of yourself, Jongdae! Wala kang kasalanang ginawa. You have to sound confident! “Hello, Mr. Choi. This is Jongdae Kim, or JDSings. I received your email a whileago. You wanted to speak with me?” Napatingin si Jongdae kay Baekhyun kasi kinakabahan pa rin siya kahit papaano. Nagthumbs up naman ang bestfriend niya sa kanya para ipaalam sa kanya na he’s doing great.

_“Oh, hello! Jongdae, was it? It’s nice to hear from you. Thank you for calling me. I just wanted to discuss with you the viral posts this morning about you and one of my talents, Sehun Oh. Is this a good time to speak?”_

“Sure, Mr. Choi. I can talk now. But sir, honestly, hindi ko din po alam ang sasabihin sa inyo. I am still very much in shock sa mga nakita ko sa internet kanina.”

Narining niyang medyo natawa si Siwon Choi sa kabilang linya. Jongdae released the breath that he was holding. Mukhang hindi naman bad news pala kung tumatawa pa si Siwon Choi sa kabilang linya?

_“You sound worried, Jongdae. Don’t be. Maliit na bagay naman ito. Wala naman kayong ginawang masama ni Sehun. Sa totoo lang, this has been great for my talent. I’m not sure you know but he is not actually seen as a very approachable person but after his smiling photos went viral this morning, it seems that mas dumami pa ang fans niya. And if I’m not mistaken, dumami din ang subscriber mo sa YouTube, tama ba?”_

Ha? Hindi niya pa nasisilip ang YouTube niya. “Ay, talaga po ba? Hindi ko pa po nakikita. Tignan ko po pagkatapos ng tawag natin.” Paglingon niya kay Baekhyun, nakita niyang binubuksan ng kaibigan ang YouTube app sa telepono. Pinakita ito sa kanya at mukhang nadagdagan siya ng 70k subscribers mula nang huli niyang itong tinignan nung isang araw. Huh.

_“Eitherway, I want to let you know that our company will be releasing a statement para linawin ang naging isyu kanina. Nakausap ko na din si Sehun kanina but I also want to get your side on this. What really happened a while ago?”_

“Sir, nagkasabay lang kami sa pinto ng Starbucks. Yun lang po yun. Sehun was being a gentleman and he opened the door for me kasi literal na nagkasabay po kami ng pagkahawak sa pinto. It was my first time seeing him po. I didn’t even know who he was before the so-called-scandal happened.” 

_“Hmm. Parehong-pareho kayo ng kwento ni Sehun. So there’s that. The agency will release a statement online about what happened. Would you want to take a look at it before we post it?”_

Napaisip si Jongdae. Kailangan ba? Parang hindi naman. “No need, Mr. Choi. I trust that you will be able to dispel the scandal.” 

_“Alright, then, Mr. Kim. We’ll post a statement in an hour or so. I suggest you also do the same just so that your fans will hear from you as well.”_

“I’ll take that into consideration, Mr. Choi. Thank you for the advice.” Ngyih kailangan ba yun? Eh wala naman siyang social media?

_“By the way, Sehun extends his apology over what happened. He wants to say sorry dahil nadamay ka daw dito at dahil some of his rabid fans are going after you on Twitter.”_

Sandali, medyo kinilig si Jongdae dun. Hehe, si kuya pogi may pamessage sa kanya. Oh no, nararamdaman niyang umiinit ang mukha niya. Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun… patay! Napansin ng kaibigan niya ang pagblush niya. Baekhyun smirked at him. Nangungusap ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at tila sinasabi ng mga ito na, “Malandi ka!!!!!!”

“Ah… hehe. Thank you po… hehe.” Ano na? Nawala nanaman confidence mo, Jongdae!

_“I’ll let him know. O siya. I won’t keep you longer. Thank you so much for this talk, Mr. Kim. Bye!”_

Pagkababa ng tawag, napasigaw agad ang kaibigan niya. “Baaaaakkksssss, bakit ka kinilig!” sabi ni Baekhyun sabay tawa ng makas.

“Gago, Baek. Tantanan mo ko,” sabi naman ni Jongdae na nagsisimula nanamang mamula.

“Nakakatawa ka, Jongdae. Nagpaabot lang ng message, kinilig ka agad? Iba din naman talaga kagwapuhan ni Sehun Oh oh!” 

_Ay naku, Baek. Kung nakita mo lang din talaga siya kanina._

“Oo na! Sige na, hindi ko na idedeny! Kinilig ako, fine. Pero Baek, naku talaga. Naalala ko kasi yung itsura niya kanina. Hayy, kung ikaw nasa posisyon ko, for sure, hindi din mawawala sa utak mo yung itsura niya kanina. Hayy,” Jongdae sighs dreamily.

“Yiiieeee. May happy crush na bestfriend ko! Finally! Hindi ko naiitindihan bakit kahit crush lang ayaw mo. Hindi ka naman madidistract sa trabaho nun!”

“Happy crush?”

“Oo. Crush-crush lang. Hindi ka aasa na it will go further kasi what are the chances naman na magkikita kayo ulit ni Sehun Oh, di ba?”

“Makes sense. Fine, sige. I like this idea of a happy crush,” sagot ni Jongdae na nakangiti.

“I’m so happy for you, Baks,” sabi ni Baekhyun sabay yakap sa kaibigan. “O siya, ituloy mo na pagkain mo. Sayang naman yung niluto at ginrocery mo.”

“By the way, Baek. Yung sabi ni Mr. Choi na maglabas din ako ng statement? Ano sa tingin mo?”

“Why not? I think it’s time for you to open a Twitter account. As the self-proclaimed president of your non-existent official fanclub, I approve of that!” 

“Sige, mamaya na lang. Antayin ko muna statement nung agency ni Sehun Oh. Parang mas importante yung statement mula sa kanila kaysa sa akin,” sabi ni Jongdae sabay subo ng bacon.

\-------------------------------------------

Magtatanghalian na nang magkaroon ng break sila Sehun, Chanyeol, at Jongin. Dahil hindi mapakali si Sehun, agad siyang nagbukas ng kanyang Twitter account para makita kung ano ang bagong balita sa ‘scandal’ kaninang umaga. Pagkabukas niya ng kanyang app, agad niyang nakita ang statement ng kanyang ahensya na pinabulaanan ang mga balitang kumalat. Agad-agad na binasa ni Sehun ang mga comments sa post. Nagulat siya ng makitang tila nalungkot ang mga tao dahil sa pagtanggi ng kanyang agency sa naging dating scandal. Ha? So mas gusto nila na mag-date kami? Hindi mapaliwanag ni Sehun ang nararamdaman - kinikilig ata siya? 

Patuloy pa rin siya sa pags-scroll habang nakaupo sa may concessionaire’s tent at nag-aabang ng pagkain na kinuha ni Junmyeon para sa kanya. Habang nags-scroll siya, napansin niyang may isang account na tinatag kasama ng sa kanya na wala naman doon kaninang umaga - isang @JDSings. _Oh my god, may Twitter siya?!_ Agad-agad na pinindot ni Sehun ang profile.

_@JDSings  
Hello sa lahat! Kayo naman, kung anu-anong binabalita niyo, ang aga-aga. Napagawa tuloy ako ng Twitter nang wala sa oras. _

_@JDSings  
Wala pong katotohanan ang mga kumalat na balita kaninang umaga. Nagkasabay lang po talaga kami ni Mr. Sehun Oh sa Starbucks kanina & he was just being a gentleman sa pagbukas ng pinto sa akin. :)_

_@JDSings  
Wag kayong malisyoso! Lalo ka na @byunbaek_

_@JDSings  
Hello po @sehun_oh! Salamat sa pagbukas ng pinto kanina hehehe_

Hindi alam ni Sehun kung bakit parang nag-iinit ang pakiramdam ng mukha niya.

“Ano tinitignan mo, bakit nakangiti ka?” sabi ni Junmyeon sabay silip sa selpon ni Sehun. Agad namang nagpoker face at tinago ni Sehun ang telepono bago pa makita ng manager niya ang pinagmulan ng pamumula ang pagngiti niya.

“Wala, kuya. Okay na. Naglabas na ng statement ang agency,” mahinahon na sagot ni Sehun kahit parang nagwawala yung puso niya sa pagkabog.

“Hmm,” sabi lang ni Junmyeon sabay bumalik sa pagkain.

Nang wala na sa kanya ang atensyon ng manager, muli niyang binuksan ang kanyang Twitter app para tignan ulit ang tweet ni JDSings. Magrereply ba siya? I-d-DM ba niya?

Hindi pa rin nakakapagdecide si Sehun kung anong gagawin niya nang tumabi si Jongin sa kanya dala ang pagkain mula sa concessionaire’s tent. “Tulala ka, tol? Iniisip mo pa din yung kaninang umaga?” 

“Ha? Wala na yun. Naglabas na ng statement sila Sir Siwon kanina. Pero Nini, tignan mo to,” sabi ni Sehun sabay pakita ng tweet ni JDSings sa kanya.

Lumaki ang mata ni Jongin sa nakita. “May Twitter na si JDSings?!” ika ni Jongin sabay kuha ng kanyang selpon sa bulsa at bukas ng Twitter app. Sinilip naman ni Sehun kung anong ginagawa ni Jongin - nakita niyang finollow ng kaibigan si JDSings at nagcompose ng tweet.

_@ninibear  
Hello @JDSings! Fan niyo po ako! Welcome po sa Twitter. Pansinin niyo naman po ako, wag lang si @sehun_oh hehehehe <3_

Ay nako, inuna pa ng kaibigan ang pagfafanboy.

“Nini, ano ba yan! Ako muna pansinin mo!” reklamo ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

“Ay, sorry Hunnie. Hehe. Matagal na kasi talaga akong sumusubaybay sa mga YouTube videos ni JDSings. Ang daya talaga. Sana nakita ko din siya kaninang umaga,” napanguso ang kaibigan, “pero ano ba problema mo? Okay na, kala ko?”

“Eh, Ni… tinweet ako ni JDSings. Rereplyan ko ba dapat, ‘to? Anong sasabihin ko? Magha-hi ba ako? ‘No problem’? DM ko na lang para mas private? Ano dapat ko gawin, Ni?” Nararamdaman na naman ni Sehun na nagsisimula ulit na uminit ang mukha niya. _Get a grip of yourself, Sehun! Bakit ka ba blush nang blush!_

Hindi nakalagpas sa mga mata ni Jongin ang pamumula ng kaibigan. Agad siyang napangiti sabay sabing, “Yieeeeeeeeee si Sehun, may crush!!! Kuya Myeon, may crush si Sehun! Hahahahahahaha! Asan na si Chanyeol! Hahahahahahah”

Lalo pang namula si Sehun at hinampas si Jongin, sinusubukan niyang takpan ang bibig ng kaibigan dahil pinagtitinginan na sila ng ibang staff.

“Huy, ang ingay mo! Wag kang magulo!”

Tumatawa pa rin si Jongin pero mahina na ang boses niya nang tanungin niya si Sehun, “Yiiieeee. Pero crush mo nga si JDSings?”

Parang ayaw na talaga matanggal ng pamumula ng mukha ni Sehun. Pabulong siyang sumagot, “Hindi naman crush. Cute lang kasi siya talaga nung nakita ko siya kanina.” _‘Parang ang sarap yakap-yakapin. Parang amoy baby,’_ sabi ng utak ni Sehun pero syempre hindi niya sinabi sa kaibigan yun. May self-preservation naman siya.

“E di crush nga. Ito naman, nahiya ka pa sa akin! Tol, kinikilig ako,” sabay tawa ulit na malakas ni Jongin.

“Taena naman, Jongin! Oo na, sige na, kung ano man tawag mo dun! O ano na gagawin ko? Rereplyan ko na ba tweet niya? Sayang-saya ka eh,” sabi ni Sehun na medyo may pag mamaktol kasi hindi talaga siya sanay na inaasar ng kaibigan. Sa mga taon na magkaibigan sila ni Jongin, hindi siya nagkaroon ng boyfriend o girlfriend o kahit nililigawan man lang kaya bagong-bago sa kanya na inaasar tungkol sa ganito.

“Yieee, big boy na Sehunnie namin!”

Tinitigan ng masama ni Sehun si Jongin.

“Sige na, tigil na ko. Hehehe. Pero why not? Replyan mo! Wala namang mawawala. Kikiligin ka lang lalo. Kikiligin ako. Kikiligin yung mga nagsh-ship sa inyo. Walang talo sa mangyayare. Tingin mo, Kuya Myeon?”

Ngayon lang napansin ni Sehun na nakatingin pala sa kanila ni Jongin si Junmyeon. Medyo kinabahan si Sehun dahil kahit kaibigan din naman nila si Kuya Junmyeon, manager pa rin nila ito. Paano kung sabihin ni Kuya Junmyeon na huwag magreply kasi makakasira sa career niya ito?

Natawa naman si Junmyeon. “Naku, ang bunso. Nagkakacrush na. Binata na!” 

_Anak ng. Bakit pati si Kuya Junmyeon nang-aasar?!_

“Kuya Junmyeon kasi,” pabulong na sabi ni Sehun nang nakapout.

“Nanghihingi ka ba ng basbas sa’kin? Replyan mo na! Bilang kuya mo, masaya ako na may bagay na mapagpapasaya sa’yo maliban sa trabaho. Kung crush man yan o ano, basta para sa ikasasaya mo. As your manager, I also approve. Base on the feedback naman kaninang umaga, mukhang okay ang tingin ng karamihan kung totoo mang nagde-date kayo. Go ahead, Sehun,” sabi ni Junmyeon with a soft smile towards Sehun.

“Okay, sige. Ito na. Wag niyo na ako asarin, please.” Nagtinginan naman si Jongin at Junmyeon at natawa. Ang sarap asarin ni Sehun pero they are genuinely happy for him. Masyadong career-driven si Sehun and he needs to let loose a little. If this is it, then bakit sila hihindi.

Sehun clicked the “follow” button and tweeted JDSings.

_@sehun_oh  
Hi, @JDSings! It was nice bumping into you earlier this morning! :) _

\-----------------------------------------------

And for the second time that day, muling nag-viral sila Sehun at Jongdae sa Twitter.

_“HOY MGA SISMARS TINITWEET NA NILA ANG ISA’T ISA OMAYGAHD”_

_“What a roller coaster of emotion! Totoo na ba? Pwede ko na ba iship?”_

_“Mukhang unang beses na magkakatuluyan ang ship ko? Salamat sa biyaya @sehun_oh at @JDSings”_

_“@sehun_oh ako na langgggggg wag na yang JDSings na yan matulis pisnge niyan huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu”_

\--------------------------------------------

Dahil madami silang nakain nung breakfast, nakatambay lang sila Jongdae at Baekhyun sa sala pagdating ng tanghalian habang nagmamarathon ng Knowing Brother. Sa totoo lang, medyo inaantok ulit si Jongdae at nararamdaman niyang kaunti na lang ay makakatulog na ulit siya.

Si Baekhyun naman ay half-listening lang din sa pinapanuod habang nagba-browse ng kanyang social media account. Medyo natatawa pa din si Baekhyun sa mga pangyayari kaninang umaga. Tinulugan pa niya si Jongdae gumawa ng Twitter account para din magpahayag ng kanyang mensahe sa mga tao. Si Baekhyun din ang pumilit kay Jongdae na itweet si Sehun. Ika niya, wala namang mawawala, di ba? Mukhang chill lang din naman ang CEO ng agency ni Sehun kaya siguro naman ay okay lang. Harmless fun, kumbaga. At the same time, namessage pa ni Jongdae ang kanyang bagong happy crush. 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun nang may makita sa kanyang timeline. “Oh my god ka, Kim Jongdae!!” sabi niya sabay hampas sa kaibigang mukang half-asleep na.

Napabangon si Jongdae sa gulat dahil kay Baekhyun. “Ha? Ano? Bakit? Anong nangyari?”

“Ikaw na talaga ang pinakamaswerteng nilalang ngayong araw. Gaga kaaaaaaaa. Nagreply si Sehun Oh sa tweet mo!” kinikilig na sabi ni Baekhyun. Tumayo siya mula sa kanyang pagkakaupo sa sahig para tumabi kay Jongdae at ipakita ang naturang tweet.

Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib ni Jongdae habang binabasaang tweet - magkahalong gulat dahil bigla siyang nagising sa sigaw ni Baekhyun at di malamang pakiramdam dahil sa reply ni Sehun Oh sa kanya. Kilig? Is this what you call this?

“Baekhyun…” parang nag-slow mo ang mundo ni Jongdae. Dahan-dahan niyang inangat ang ulo at tumingin sa kaibigang nakangisi pa din. “Baek, oh my god. Is this real? Twitter niya talaga to? Oh my god! Anong gagawin ko? Anong irereply ko sa ganito?” medyo panicked na ang pagtatanong ni Jongdae.

“Daeeeeeeeeee, I’m so happy for you! Nireplyanka ng crush mo! Hindi lang kung sinu-sino pero isang Sehun Oh! Ang ganda-ganda talaga ng bestfriend ko!” 

“Tae, mamaya ka na kiligin! Ano muna gagawin ko?” tanong ni Jongdae kahit siya din naman ay kinikilig din.

“DM mo na kaya? Talk to him about what happened this morning. Pero as a shipper, mas gusto ko ata na tweet back mo na lang siya. Para makita namin interaction niyo hehehehehe.”

Taena talaga tong si Baekhyun. “Ano ittweet ko sa reply niya?”

\-------------------------------------

_@JDSings  
@sehun_oh yes, it was! sorry I didn’t recognize you this morning. hope to officially meet you someday! :)_

_@sehun_oh  
@JDSings i’d love that! madalas ka ba dun sa sbux branch na yun? maybe i’ll see you there again soon?_

_@JDSings  
@sehun_oh not really, i don’t live nearby. pero we’ll see. baka mapadalas ako dun ;)_

\-------------------------------------

“Tangina mong gaga ka! Ang landi mo, Kim Jongdae!” sigaw ni Baekhyun.

\-------------------------------------

“Holy shit, Hun! JDSings is making a move on you! Puta ka! Naiinggit ako! Nauna ko siyang naging crush! Bakit ikaw ang nilalandi niya,” Jongin was whining. Bakit yung favorite YouTuber niya, yung kaibigan niya ang pinapansin? “Tol, sabihin mo replyan niya ako, please. Masaya na ako sa ganun.”

Nakatulala pa rin si Sehun sa selpon niya dahil hindi niya alam irereact sa tweet ni JDSings. Ito na ba yun? Landian na ba to? Baka mabait lang?

“O, anong nangyare dyan? Bakit tulala yan,” sabi ni Chanyeol pagkarating niya sa lamesa. Medyo mas nahuli ang break ni Chanyeol dahil may mga shots siyang medyo malayo mula sa concessionaire’s tent.

“Gago, tagal mo eh. Sa 20 minutes na wala ka, naresolve ang scandal kaninang umaga, nagkaroon ng Twitter si JDSings, nagkaroon ng crush si Sehun, at nilalandi na siya ng crush niya sa Twitter,” sagot ni Jongin sabay pakita kay Chanyeol ng Twitter niya.

Mabilis na tinignan ni Chanyeol ang mga tweets at napangiti. “Naks! Binata na ang bunso! Big boy na ang baby ko,” sabay yakap kay Sehun na may halong pang-aasar.

“Kuya kasi!”

“Grabe less than a day of having a crush, kinukuya mo na ulit ako! Nice! Is JDSings taming you?” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay tawa nang malakas.

Hindi na pinansin ni Sehun ang pang-aasar ni Chanyeol kasi iniisip pa rin niya ang tweet sa kanya ni JDSings. Should he flirt back? Just keep it friendly?

Ay, ayaw niya nang ioverthink ‘to. Bahala na. 

\------------------------------------------

_@sehun_oh  
@JDSings maybe let’s meet there tomorrow, same time? ;)_

\------------------------------------------

“Puta ka talaga, Jongdae! Malandi din crush mo!” sigaw nanaman ni Baekhyun. Buti talaga hindi siya nirereport sa building admin ng mga kapitbahay niya.

\------------------------------------------

Pakiramdam ni Jongdae ay adrenaline rush lang ang lahat ng ito. Sa totoo lang, he never made the first move naman. Jongdae is timid when it comes to relationships to a point na ang tingin ng iba ay wala na siyang pake. Pero there was something about Sehun Oh talaga nung nakita niya ito kaninang umaga. Hindi mawala sa isip niya ang lalaki - ang tangkad, ang lapad, ang gwapo. Ito yung pakiramdam niya na kapag nalulungkot siya, maalala lang niya yung ngiti ni Sehun kaninang umaga, mawawala lahat ng lungkot sa pagkatao niya. Ito ata ang unang pagkakataon na willing siyang unang gumalaw para magbunga itong happy crush niya.

It has been 3 minutes since Sehun Oh replied at nakangiti lang siyang nakatitig sa kanyang selpon. Lord, salamat sa biyaya ngayong araw.

Tumabi sa kanya si Baekhyun at niyakap ang braso niya at kiniskis ang mukha dito.

“Ano ginagawa mo?” pagtatakang tanong ni Jongdae.

“Wala, baka magrub off sakin yung kaswertehan mo ngayon araw.”

Naparolyo lang ng mata si Jongdae at hinayaan ang kaibigan sa kaweirdohan niya. Inangat ulit niya ang selpon niya at maghahanda na sana ng reply ay Jongdae nang makita niyang tumatawag ang kuya niya.

“Ano?” sabi ni Jongdae in lieu of a hello. Maganda naman talaga relasyon nilang magkapatid pero sadyang mukhang built on asaran ang kanilang relationship.

“Hoy Jongdae! May Twitter ako. Nakikita ko yung ginagawa mo. Napakalandi mo, isusumbong kita kay Mama!” sabi ng kuya niya habang tumatawa ngnapakalakas.

“E di isumbong mo! Kuya, mid-20s na ko. I think mas magwoworry sila Mama kung umabot pa nang mas matagal na wala akong jowa,” sabi ni Jongdae with confidence pero sa totoo lang kinakabahan naman talaga siya sa saasbihin ng mga magulang. Oo, nasa edad na siya pero magulang pa rin niya ang mga ito.

“Ay wow, saan nanggaling ang confidence na yan? Hahahaha! Pero sige seryoso muna tayo. Cringe, kadire pero real talk muna. Sigurado ka ba diyan sa pinaggagawa mo? Celebrity yang nilalandi mo. Kahit milyones pa subscribers mo sa Youtube, hindi yan aabot sa celebrity level ni Sehun Oh.”

Napangiti si Jongdae. Natouch siya. Ramdam niya ang pag-aalala ng kuya niya sa boses nito.

“Thank you, Kuya,” sabi ni Jongdae habang nakangiti.

“Kadire, ang cheesy. Sagutin mo na lang tanong ko. Sure ka ba sa ginagawa mo?” 

“Sa totoo lang kuya, hindi talaga. Haha! Pero bahala na? Sabi nga ng mga kabataan ngayon, ‘shoot your shot’, di ba?”

“Kadire ka. Cheesy na, tunog lolo pa pag gumagamit ng memes. O siya. Bahala ka. Matanda ka na. Sasabihan mo ako kung anong mangyayari, ha? Kadire na talaga tong usapan na to, pero andito ako lagi para sa’yo. Yak. Sabihan mo sila Mama! Bye!” Tinapos na ng kuya niya ang tawag bago pa man siya makapagpaalam. 

Jongdae felt good after that call. Hindi naman niya kailangan ng basbas mula sa pamilya niya pero marinig lang niya na suportado ang kuya niya sa kanya, it made him feel bolder. Para siyang tinulak ng kuya na makipaglandian lalo kay Sehun Oh. 

\----------------------------------------

It has been 5 minutes since Sehun tweeted that coffee invite to Jongdae pero wala pa din itong reply sa kanya. Medyo kinbahan si Sehun. Was he being too forward? Masyado ba siyang naging mabilis? Paano kung mabait lang talaga si JDSings? Naramdaman ni Sehun na nagsisimula nanamang uminit ang mukha niya. Feeling niya napahiya siya doon sa tweet niya. Makikita ba ng buong mundo na irereject siya ni JDSings? Nakakahiya talaga! Bakit kasi nilagyan pa niya ng winky face yung tweet niya!

“Ano nanaman yan, Hun? Ang dami mong inner turmoil ngayong araw,” sabi ni Jongin pagkakita sa mukha ni Sehun na namumula at nakakunot ang mukha. Ito na ata ang pinakaexpressive na mukha ni Sehun na nakita niya - parang litong lito at nagpapanic. Kitang-kita ang stress ni Sehun sa mukha niya.

Napatingin sa kanya si Sehun na medyo nakanguso at tipong nagpipigil magmaktol. “Nini, hindi ako nireplyan ni JDSings. What if friendly lang pala yung tweet niya? What if na-turn off siya kasi nanlalandi ako? Nakakahiya, Nini!” sabi ni Sehun sabay takip sa mukha niya ng kanyang dalawang malalaking mga palad. Parang gusto na lang niyang kainin siya ng lupa.

“Hala siya. Nahibang na. 5 minutes pa lang, Hun. Baka naman may ginagawa lang. Lunch time pa oh, baka kumakain lang,” sagot naman ni Nini. Nagpipigil din ng tawa ito. Tuwang-tuwa siya sa dilemma ng kaibigan, hindi dahil gusto niyang naguguluhan ito pero dahil madalang nilang makitaan ng emosyon ang kaibigan kapag outside work ang usapan. Hindi rin niya sasabihin sa kaibigan na kinikilig siya, baka lalong mamula ito, kawawa naman. At higit sa lahat, hinding-hindi sasabihin ni Jongin na naeexcite siya na magkita ang dalawa dahil chance niya din ito para makilala ang idolo. Syempre, gusto din makilala ni Jongin si JDSings noh! Hindi lang si Sehun ang sasaya sa sitwasyon na to.

Itutuloy pa sana ni Sehun ang pagmamaktol kay Jongin nang biglang tumunog ang kanyang telepono. Pagkatingin niya, nakita niyang mayroon siyang DM -- mula kay JDSings. Nanlaki ang mata ni Sehun at parang nanlamig ang kanyang katawan. Kahit hindi naman talaga ay pakiramdam niyang pinagpapawisan siya ng malamig. Feeling niya bigla siya nagbaskil. Nanigas siya sa kanyang upuan; hindi niya magawang buksan ang DM dahil kinakabahan siya.

Si Jongin na nagtaka sa naging reaksyon ng kaibigan ay tinignan ang cellphone ng kaibigan. “Huy! Nag-DM si JDSings!” Pagtingin ni Jongin sa kaibigan ay gulat pa din itong nakatingin sa cellphone niya. “Akin na nga!” Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na agawin ang telepono ng kaibigan. Ayaw naman niyang agawin ang moment nito pero mukha talagang kailangan ng kaunting push ng kaibigan niya. Kung umasta si Sehun parang unang beses makipaglandian. Tsk. Napailing na lang si Jongin. Push ba ang kailangan? Isusubsob pa ito ni Jongin sa potential lovelife!

Natauhan si Sehun nang naramdaman niyang inagaw ni Jongin ang cellphone sa kamay niya. Yamot niyang kinuha pabalik ang kanyang cellphone. Hindi siya papayag na si Jongin ang unang makakakita ng first ever DM sa kanya ng kanyang crush. 

_From: @JDSings  
Hi, Sehun! I hope you don’t mind me messaging you. :)  
Are you serious about getting coffee tomorrow? Because if you are, I am down for it. ;)_

Hala! May winky face din na sinend si JDSings. Nag-iinit nanaman ang mukha ni Sehun. Kinikilig siya. Ibig sabihin okay lang kay JDSings na nagfiflirt siya. Kinagat niya ang labi niya para pigilan ang malaking ngiti na nagbabadyang lumabas. 

Siyempre hindi nakalagpas sa mga mata ni Jongin ang pagpipigil ni Sehun. “Ano sabi? Bakit ka kinikilig?” tanong nito sabay silip sa cellphone ni Sehun. “Ay, iba talaga! Tuloy ang coffee date bukas?” 

Saktong kakabalik naman ni Chanyeol mula sa concessionaire’s tent para kumuha ng dessert nang magtanong si Jongin. “Coffee date? May coffee date ka agad? Kay JDSings? Ang bilis ng bunso!” Hirap na hirap talaga si Chanyeol na pigilan ang pang-uuyaw kay Sehun.

“Ang gulo niyong dalawa!” reklamo ni Sehun. “Pero oo, niyaya ko siya ng coffee date over a tweet. Ano sa tingin niyo, ituloy ko? Nahihiya ako sa kanya. Pero gusto ko din siya makilala in person.” Napalitan ang ngiti sa mukha ni Sehun ng pag-aalala. Concerned siya na baka hindi pala sila magkasundo in real life. E di ang bilis na heartbreak naman noon. He really wants to get to know JDSings. Kung sa maikling pagkakasalubong lang nila kaninang umaga ay nabuo agad ang crush ni Sehun, what more kung makikilala na niya ito ng buo. Ngunit kinakabahan siya na paano kung ang “model” at “suave” na Sehun ang ineexpect ni JDSings? 

“Just give it a shot, ‘tol! Wala namang mawawala. Malay mo naman madevelop pa lalo kapag nagkakilala kayo,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Pinigilan niya muna ang pang-aasar dahil kitang-kita niya sa mga mukha ni Sehun ang pagda-doubt sa sarili. 

“Hun, sama ako! Pakilala mo din ako kay JDSings!” sabi naman ni Jongin sabay yakap sa mga braso ni Sehun at tila nagmamakaawa. 

“Ano ba yan, Nini!” sabi ni Sehun na nakakunot ang mukha at pilit na tinatanggal ang pagkakapit ng kaibigan sa kanya. Wala muna sanang nanggugulo sa kanya, kailangan niya ng concentration sa pagrereply kay JDSings.

\----------------------------------

_From: @sehun_oh  
Hi, JDSings! Yes, I’m serious about that coffee date. I want to meet you personally. Starbucks Timog ulit? :)_

Coffee date.

Date.

Hindi mapigilan ni Jongdae ang mapatili ng bahagya sa nabasa niya. Kilig na kilig siya. First date agad with kuyang pogi! Parang gusto niyang magtatalon sa sobrang kilig. Napayakap siya kay Baekhyun na nakakapit pa rin sa braso niya habang nanunuod ng TV.

“Bakit? Anong nangyari?” gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun.

Hindi sumagot si Jongdae pero he made a sound like a dolphin squeak, ngumit lang lalo nang mas malaki at hinigpitan ang pagyakap niya kay Baekhyun sabay pakita ng cellphone nito.

“Aba’y malandi talaga kayong dalawa! Date agad!” sabi ni Baekhyun pagkabasa ng DM ni Sehun kay Jongdae. Hinampas-hampas niya ang kaibigan sa sobrang kilig niya para dito. “Dae, sama ako! Baka andun din si Chanyeol Park! Magpapapicture lang ako!” 

“Bahala ka, wala akong pake. Magkikita kami ni Sehun! Date, Baek! Date!!!!!!!” Nakayakap pa rin si Jongdae kay Baekhyun nang magtatalon siya. Para silang baliw na nagsisitalon at tawa ng tawa sa sobrang kilig at saya.

“Replyan mo na! Bilis!” sabi ni Baekhyun sabay bitaw sa kaibigan.

_From: @JDSings  
Do you mind meeting somewhere else? Nasa tweets kasi natin kanina kung saan magkikita dapat. Baka may ibang fans mo ang pumunta. Baka ma-ABSCBN News nanaman tayo. Hehe._

Sobrang naeexcite na talaga si Jongdae. Ngayon pa lang iniisip niya na kung anong susuotin niya, kung ano ang mga topics na pwede nilang pag-usapan, paano magpapakilala kay Sehun. Gusto niya ready siya para sa first official meeting nila bukas. Kahit papaano ay may kaunting dumadapong pag-aalinlangan sa isip niya. Pero sabi nga niya sa kuya niya kanina, “shoot your shot”. 

_From: @sehun_oh  
Sure. Around Timog pa din ba? Or gusto mo bang mas malapit kung saan ka nakatira? Saan ka ba nakatira, by the way?_

_From: @JDSings  
Yes, sa Timog na lang. Sa may New Manila lang naman ako nakatira pero mas maganda na siguro na sa Timog tayo magkita. Baka maisipan pa natin maglunch after?_

“Ay hanga talaga ako sa landi mo ngayong araw. Parang inuubos mo na yung ilang taong inipon mong landi,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Nagulat naman si Jongdae dahil hindi niya napansin na nakikibasa pala ng messages niya si Baekhyun. 

“Hayaan mo na. Don’t burst my bubble! Kinikilig ako, baks, okay? At tsaka si Kuyang Pogi to. Deserve niyang mapaulanan ng landi ko,” sabi ni Jongdae habang nakatitig sa “...” na speech bubble sa cellphone niya, inaantay ang reply ni Sehun.

_From: @sehun_oh  
I would love that. Meron ka bang gustong puntahan sa Timog?_

_From: @JDSings  
Nakapunta ka na ba sa High Grounds Cafe? It’s a pretty cozy place. Masarap din yung coffee and food nila. :)_

_From: @sehun_oh  
Oooh. Hindi pa ako nakakapunta doon pero narinig ko na yun from my friends. Sure, let’s meet there. Breakfast date? _

_From: @JDSings  
I have a confession to make…  
I am not really a morning person. Rare yung katulad ng kaninang umaga na nasa labas na ako ng bahay before 7 AM. Is it okay with you if we meet at 9 AM? :)_

_From: @sehun_oh  
That’s fine! Mukhang late din matatapos ang shoot namin today. That will allow me to sleep a lil bit more. _

“Dae, sasama talaga ako ha. Gusto kong kumain ng four cheese pizza sa High Grounds,” sabi ni Baekhyun na hanggang ngayon ay nakikibasa pa din ng DM exchange nila Jongdae.

“Hmm.” Yun lang ang sagot ni Jongdae. Bahala talaga si Baekhyun kung gusto niya sumama. Hindi niya pipigilan ang kaibigan. Baka din beneficial sa kanya kung sakaling hindi maging maganda ang takbo ng date. Pero Jongdae will hope for the best! Gusto niyang maging maayos ang first date nila. Gusto niyang masigurado na may 2nd, 3rd, 4th and so much more dates pa. 

\------------------------------

“O, mamaya na ulit yang landian na yan. Balik na sa shoot. Tapos na individual shoot niyo so group shoot naman. Tara na sa cart, ihahatid na kayo sa location.” Balik-manager mode na ulit si Junmyeon sa tatlo. 

“Basta, Hun, sasama ako!” Giit pa rin ni Jongin habang papalakad sila sa cart.

“Sama din ako. Gusto ko lang ng chismis,” sabi naman ni Chanyeol habang nakangisi na nang-aasar kay Sehun.

“Ang kulit niyo. Bahala kayo. Basta bawal abala sa date. Ngayon lang ako makikipagdate kaya hindi kayo pwedeng manggulo,” sabi ni Sehun sa dalawang kaibigan.

“Oo na, isipin mo na lang moral support mo kami!” sabi ni Jongin na halatang excited sa pagkakataong makilala ang kanyang idolo.  
\--------------------------------

Mag-aalas dos na ng madaling araw nang matapos ang shoot ng tatlo. Medyo naging mabilis naman ang byahe nila kaya alas tres y media ay nakarating na si Sehun sa condo building niya. Bago pa siya makababa ng van, pinigilan muna siya ni Junmyeon.

“Hun, suporta ako sa pagkakaroon mo ng love life. Basta lagi ka lang mag-iingat ha? At sabihin mo sa akin kapag more-than-a-date na ang relasyon niyo ni JDSings,” paalala ni Junmyeon. Na-touch naman si Sehun dahil dama niya ang pagiging kuya ni Junmyeon sa mga sinabi nito.

“Opo, kuya. Ayaw mo bang sumama? Tutal sasama na din naman yung dalawang tukmol.” 

“Hindi na. Moment mo yan. Wag mo na lang pansinin yung dalawa mamayang umaga. Enjoy your date. Isa pa, minsan lang kayo walang schedule kaya I will enjoy my day off din muna. Tawagan mo na lang ako kung may kailangan, ha, bunso?” 

“Opo, kuya. Good night! Ingat sa pagmamaneho, Kuya Myeon,” sagot naman ni Sehun sabay ngiti kay Junmyeon. Ngiti ng isang nakababatang kapatid sa kanyang maaalahaning kuya.

Pagkapasok ni Sehun sa kanyang unit, gusto pa sana niyang magprepare para sa kanyang date mamaya. Gusto na niyang mamili ng isusuot para magpa-impress kay JDSings. Pero mas nangibabaw ang pagod niya. Almost 20 hours na siyang gising. Kahit anong pilit niyang kumilos pa, mas pinili ng katawan niyang mahiga na sa kama at matulog. The last thought on his mind before sleep took over was JDSing’s cute face. Unknowingly, nakatulog siyang may ngiti sa mga labi.

\-----------------------------------

Nagising si Jongdae ng alas siyete ng umaga. Masyado pang maaga kumpara sa kanyang normal na oras ng paggising pero kahit anong pilit niya, hindi na siya makatulog ulit. Sobrang excited niya - parang isang elementary student sa araw ng field trip. Sabik na sabik na lumabas ng bahay.

Sumama si Baekhyun sa kanya kagabi pauwi sa condo nito. Excited din si Baekhyun sa date ni Jongdae (at makita ang modelong si Oh Sehun!) kaya naisipan nitong magsleepover na sa condo ni Jongdae. Ika nito ay para din tulungan siyang magprepare sa kanyang date sa umaga. Hindi naman kailangan ni Jongdae ng tulong magprepare pero hinayaan na lang niya ang kaibigan.

Pagkalabas ni Jongdae ng kwarto niya, nasa kusina na si Baekhyun at nagbbrew na ng kape.

“Bakit ka nagtitimpla ng kape? Eh breakfast date yung pupuntahan natin,” tanong ni Jongdae kahit na kumuha din siya ng mug.

“You can never have too much coffee,” sagot ni Baekhyun nang nakapikit at tila half-asleep pa.

“Baek, mamaya sa kabilang table ka ha? Bawal distorbo sa date ko.”

“Hmm. Maligo ka na pagkatapos mo magkape at magpeprepare na tayo para sa grand eyeball mo.”

“Ha? 7 pa lang. May 2 hours pa. Mas excited ka ba kesa sakin?” tanong ni Jongdae habang tumatawa.

“Gaga. Nakapili ka na ba ng susuotin mo? Accessories mo? Naku ka. Model yung kikitain mo mamaya. Kelangan mong ipakita ang iyong diyosa mode. Bawal yung regular chill Jongdae mode. Dress to impress ka dapat mamaya!”

Napangiti lang si Jongdae sabay sabing, “Na-impress na nga. Kaya nga niyaya ako ng date di ba?” 

“Ay iba talaga ang confidence na yan. Dalhin mo yan hanggang mamaya ha!”

Ngayong nakapagkape na si Jongdae at medyo nagising na siya, nagsimula nang lumabas ang iba pa niyang nararamdaman maliban sa excitement. May kaunting kaba siyang nararamdaman - paano kung sinwerte lang talaga kahapon pero hindi na siya matipuhan ni Sehun kapag nagkita sila? Kung pumasa man sa itsura, paano kung magkaiba sila ng ugali? 

“O ano yan, parang napalalim ang iniisip ah? Ngayon ka pa ba aatras kung kailan naka-max level yung panlalandi mo kahapon? Confidence, Dae! Ilabas ang natitirang confidence! All in na to kay Sehun Oh!” sabi ng kaibigan niya na parang bigla ding nag-x100 ang energy matapos makainom ng kape.

“Kaya ko to! Kaya ko to, Baek, di ba?” 

“Oo! Ikaw pa! You are not my beloved best friend in the world for nothing! And if shit hits the fan, andun ako for moral support. Pag pumalpak ang breakfast date mo, magbubuffet tayo sa Zensho! Eat your feelings na lang, ganun,” sabi ni Baek sabay backhug sa bestfriend. Naiintindihan naman niya kung bakit nag-aalala si Jongdae. Hindi ito mahilig lumandi at itong _something_ niya with Sehun ay parang medyo mabilis ang mga pangyayari. Pero hindi siya papayag na magback out si Jongdae. This is a chance for him to get a boyfriend after a long time. “Maligo ka na. Papagandahin pa kita.”

Hindi na sumagot si Jongdae at niyakap na lang ng mahigpit pabalik ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan bago ito pumunta sa banyo para maligo.

\---------------------------------------

Mag-a-alas otso na nang magising si Sehun. Just enough time to prepare for his breakfast date. Kakatapos lang niyang maligo ngayon at nakapamewang na nakatayo sa kanyang walk-in closet. Gusto niyang maganda ang kanyang susuotin ngayon pero gusto din niyang medyo lowkey lang. Paimpress pero subtle - that’s the look that he wants to go for. Hindi pa rin siya nakakapili ng kanyang susuotin nang marinig niyang may nagdoorbell sa kanyang unit.

Gusto man niyang sabihing nagulat siya pero inexpect na din niya ito. Pagkasilip niya ng kanyang peephole, nakita niyang nag-aantay sa labas ng kanyang unit sila Jongin at Chanyeol. Napailing na lang siya at binuksan na ang pinto.

“Ano ginagawa niyo dito?”

“Sasama nga kami di ba?” sagot ni Jongin. Si Chanyeol naman ay nagdire-diretso na sa sofa at nagbukas ng TV ni Sehun nang hindi man lang binabati ang kaibigan ng “good morning”. 

“Oo pero bakit kayo nandito sa bahay ko? Kala ko doon na tayo magkikita?”

“Para saan pa ang pagiging bestfriend namin kung hindi ka namin tutulungan maghanda sa iyong pinakaaabangan ng sambayanan na date!” sabi ni Jongin with an excited voice. Hindi alam ni Sehun kung naeexcite ito para sa kanya, naeexcite mang-asar, o naeexcite lang talagang makita ang kanyang idolo.

“Malaki na ko, kaya ko na magbihis mag-isa,” sabi ni Sehun at naglakad pabalik ng kanyang walk-in closet. 

Sumunod naman si Jongin sa kanya. “Tol, go for the casual look. First date. Breakfast pa. Dapat relaxed ka lang. Pero dapat class. How about this?” tanong ni Jongin sabay kuha ng white long sleeved polo sa closet ni Sehun. “Partneran mo ng tattered jeans.”

“Puti? Pano pag natapunan ako ng kape?” medyo may pag-aalalang tanong ni Sehun.

“Hindi ka naman madungis kumain. Si Chanyeol yun. Pero sige, how about this one?” Kinuha ni Jongin ang maong na long-sleeved polo at itim na skinny tattered jeans.

“Hmm. Pwede. Sige yan na lang. Okay naman di ba? Porma pero simple? Hindi naman mukhang ma-o-overwhelm si JDSings?” tanong naman ni Sehun habang sinisimulan nang suotin ang suggested na outfit ni Jongin.

“Oo. Gwapo pa din. Mukhang aspiring model pa lang at hindi pa professional model,” sagot naman ni Jongin sabay thumbs up sa kaibigan.

“Salamat, Ni,” sabi ni Sehun. Medyo malaman ang ‘salamat’ na yun. Salamat dahil kahit hindi nila pinapahalata ang purpose nila, alam ni Sehun na moral support talaga ang pakay nitong dalawa. 

Ngumiti lang si Jongin kay Sehun. Alam na niya ang ibig sabihin ng salamat na yun, hindi na kailangan magpaliwanag ni Sehun. Tinapik niya ito sa balikat at lumabas ng kwarto para hayaan si Sehun magbihis mag-isa.

By 8:20, Sehun was dressed and prepared to leave the house. Paglabas niya sa kwarto, nakita niya ang dalawang kaibigan na nakaupo lang at nagne-Netflix. Si Chanyeol ay kumakain ng cereals.

“Bat ka kumakain? Breakfast date yung pupuntahan natin.”

“Pre-game,” sagot ni Chanyeol kay Sehun pero di pa rin nito inaalis ang tingin sa TV.

“Ready na ako. Okay na ba? Sobra ba? Kulang ba?” tanong ni Sehun sabay tayo sa harap ng TV para siya naman ang tignan ng mga kaibigan.

“Naks, japorms!” sabi ni Chanyeol habang tumatawa.

Natawa din si Jongin pero hindi niya aasarin si Sehun. Halatang kinakabahan si Sehun. Baka pag nang-asar siya, umiyak to. “Okay na, Hun. Pogi! Lalong mahuhumaling si JDSings sa ‘yo!” sabi nito sabay ngiti ng malaki kay Sehun.

“Okay. Game. I can do this. Alis na ba tayo? Di ba masyado pang maaga?” sabi ni Sehun pero hindi siya mapakali. Paikot-ikot siya ng lakad sa harap ng TV. Hindi maintindihan ng dalawang kaibigan kung sila ba ang kinakausap nito o ang sarili niya.

Mukhang naawa naman si Chanyeol sa panic ng kaibigan. “Tara na, punta na tayo. Mas maganda nang maaga. Hanap tayo ng magandang secluded pwesto para sa privacy niyo. Tsaka pwesto namin ni Jongin for maximum chismis opportunity.” Hindi lang talaga maiwasan ni Chanyeol mang-asar. “Ako na magdadrive, dala ko sasakyan ko.” 

“Ha? Bakit ikaw? Date ko to. Pano kung naisipan naming maglunch after ng breakfast?”

“E di sasama kami sa lunch,” sagot naman ni Chanyeol na nakangiti na labas ang lahat ng ngipin.

Naku talaga itong mga kaibigan ni Sehun!

“O sige na. Bahala na. Kulit niyo talaga.” sabi ni Sehun sabay lakad palabas ng apartment. Hinabol naman siya ng dalawang kaibigan.

\-------------------------------------

Jongdae and Baekhyun arrived at High Grounds Cafe at around 8:50. Medyo natagalan sa pagpeprepare ang dalawa dahil hindi sila magkasundo sa susuotin ni Jongdae. Jongdae wants it to be casual while Baekhyun wants WOW. Breakfast date pa lang pero ang gustong ipasuot sa kanya ni Baekhyun ay yung jacket niya na may sequins. _“So you’ll shine brighter than the sun, Dae!”_ Nanggigigil si Jongdae sa kaibigan, kaunti na lang kukurutin niya na ito sa singit.

Gusto ni Jongdae ng chill lang. He wanted to go with a sweater and jeans pero ayaw pumayag ni Baekhyun. So ang ending nila ay medyo porma casual si Jongdae. Ang naging Baekhyun-approved outfit ay skinny jeans, black turtleneck sweater, black leather jacket, a baseball cap at black Converse. Sa totoo lang, pakiramdam ni Jongdae ay overdressed siya pero sige lang, model naman ang kikitain niya.

Pagkapasok nila ng cafe, agad na hinanap ni Jongdae kung nasaan si Kuyang Pogi. Hindi pa niya ito nahahanap nang maramdaman niyang kumapit si Baekhyun sa braso niya sabay pisil dito.

“Bakit?” 

“Dae, kasama ni Sehun Oh sila Chanyeol Park at Jongin Kim. Oh. My. God.” sabi ni Baekhyun. Sinundan naman ng tingin ni Jongdae kung saan nakatingin si Baekhyun. Nakita niya si Sehun Oh kasama ang mga modelong madalas nitong kasama sa mga photoshoots niya. _Ay yes. Sinearch na ni Jongdae si Sehun Oh kagabi bago matulog. Tinitigan niya ang mga pictures nito sa Google bago matulog. Yum. Sarap ng midnight snack._

Parang ininjectionan ng Extra Joss si Jongdae at biglang naramdaman niyang tumaas ang energy level niya. Hinila niya si Baekhyun na medyo nanigas sa pwesto at naglakad sila papunta sa lamesa ni Sehun. Napakagat din siya sa labi niya dahil nagpipigil siya ng ngiti niya. Nakakahiya naman na makita siya ni Sehun na sobrang lawak ng ngiti. Ayaw naman niyang ipahalata na sobrang excited siya sa date na ito.

“Hi, Sehun Oh! It’s nice to finally meet you,” bati agad ni Jongdae nang nakangiti pagkalapit sa lamesa nila. 

Tumayo si Sehun sa kinauupuan para batiin si Jongdae. _God, ang tangkad. Hindi pa magkadikit pero amoy na amoy na yung bango. Salamat talaga sa biyaya, Lord._

“Hi, JDSings,” sagot naman ni Sehun na halatang medyo nahihiya. May bahagyang ngiti ito sa kanyang mga labi. _Ang soft tignan? Bakit ang soft? Eh ang suave nito sa mga magazine photoshoots?_ Medyo nadisorient si Jongdae sa pagkakaiba ng Sehun na ineexpect niya at Sehun na bumati sa kanya ngayon. Not a bad thing, but just surprising. Napangiti si Jongdae dahil naiimagine niya bigla ang soft cuddle nights with this soft boy. 

Naramdaman niyang pinisil ulit ni Baekhyun ang braso niya. Ay, oo nga pala. May kasama siya. Hehe.

“By the way, this is my friend Baekhyun. Samahan daw niya ako for moral support,” natatawang sabi ni Jongdae. Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun ay nagwave sa tatlo. Medyo nahihiya pa ito at starstruck dahil ang mga modelong sa magazine lang niya nakikita, nasa harap na niya ngayon. Lalo na si Chanyeol Park na man of his dreams, nasa harap niya ngayon. Gumana ang pagkiskis ni Baekhyun sa braso ni Jongdae kahapon! Napasa din sa kanya ang swerte!

Pabukas pa lang ang bibig ni Sehun para ipakilala ang mga kaibigan, naunahan na siya ni Jongin. Tumayo ito sa kinauupuan at agad kinuha ang kamay ni Jongdae for a handshake. “Hello, JDSings! Ako si Jongin, kaibigan ni Sehun. Sobrang fan mo ako. Matagal na akong nakasubscribe sa YouTube channel mo! Naka-on pa ang notifications ko para up to date ako palagi kapag may pinost ka. Sobrang gustong-gusto ko yung last cover mo ng Hold You Tight! Ang saya-saya ko po na makilala ka ngayon,” sabi ni Jongin na tila may mga bituin sa mga mata. Gustong mag-facepalm ni Sehun sa pagfafanboy ng kaibigan. _Chill, Nini! Please!_

Napatawa naman ng malakas si JDSings. _“Ang sarap pakinggan,”_ sabi ng utak ni Sehun. Nairita siya ng super slight dahil si Jongin ang unang nakapagpatawa kay JDSings at hindi siya. _Jongin, stop stealing my thunder!_

“Hi, Jongin! Ikaw ba si ninibear sa Twitter? Nakita ko tweet mo sa akin kahapon. Naku, nakakahiya naman. ‘Wag mo nang tawagin ang sarili mo na fan, mukhang magiging friends at dadalas na ang pagkikita natin in the future,” sabi ni Jongdae sabay kindat kay Sehun. _Thank you, imaginary Extra Joss for the confidence boost!_

Medyo namula si Sehun at napayuko para itago ang kanyang ngiti.

“Hello, ako si Chanyeol. Kaibigan din ni Sehun. It’s nice to meet you JDSings. It’s also nice to meet you, beautiful,” sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. _“Bakit ba nakakahiya itong mga kaibigan niya!”_ isip ni Sehun. 

Napa-giggle si Baekhyun sa gilid. Naku! Isang Chanyeol Park lang pala ang makakapagpatahimik sa napakaingay na bunganga ng kaibigan ni Jongdae.

“Have a seat,” sabi ni Sehun bago pa magsalita nanaman ang mga kaibigan niya. Nakaupo sila sa isang round table. Sa isang side, katabi ni Sehun si Jongdae habang umupo naman sa kabilang side niya ang fanboy na si Jongin. Naiwan ding magkatabi sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun na nagtitinginan habang nakangiti.

“Nag-order na ba kayo?” tanong ni Jongdae kay Sehun pagkaupo.

“Yes, we ordered coffee muna. Hindi pa kami nag-oorder ng pagkain because we don’t know what the both of you would like,” sagot naman ni Sehun nang nakatingin kay Jongdae. Medyo nahihiya pa rin si Sehun sa date na ito pero hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili na titigan si Jongdae. Napakacute talaga. Nakapaganda ng ngiti. Like a tiny kitten. Gusto din niyang yakap-yakapin at icuddle like a kitten. 

“Sandwich lang sa akin. Ayoko muna magheavy meal ngayon since we still might go for lunch later,” sabi ni Jongdae while smiling sweetly at Sehun. 

And Sehun? He’s now a goner. Ang ganda talaga ng ngiti. Parang tumigil ang heartbeat ni Sehun nang nginitian siya ni Jongdae. 

Natigilan naman ng pagbubulungan sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

“Dae, order four cheese pizza. Kagabi pa ko nagccrave,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Hun, orderan mo ko salted egg pasta. Masarap daw yun dito balita ko,” sabi din ni Chanyeol.

Tinitigan ng masama ni Sehun si Chanyeol. Bakit siya inuutusan nitong mag-order eh date niya ito at sabit lang naman si Chanyeol. 

Naparolyo lang ng mata si Jongin. “Ako na mag-oorder. Nakakahiya naman makaabala sa double date niyo,” sabi nito sabay tayo sa kinauupuan para pumunta sa bar.

“Ni, revel bar din! Thank you!” dagdag ni Chanyeol.

Aba’y feeling double date na nga talaga si Chanyeol. Nag-uutos na.

“So, hi. I’m really happy that we finally met. Mas masaya pa na inaya mo ako ng date,” sabi ni Jongdae na medyo pabulong dahil nahihiya siya.

“Honestly, I’m feeling a bit shy right now, too. I don’t go on dates often so I don’t know what I’m doing,” sagot naman ni Sehun na may nahihiyang ngiti din sa mga labi.

“How about let’s start from the beginning. Hi! I’m Jongdae Kim. Known as JDSings on YouTube. A musical instruments store owner. Nice to meet you,” sabi ni Jongdae sabay abot ng kamay for a handshake. They are starting from scratch. Narelax si Jongdae sa sinabi ni Sehun. Hindi lang siya ang feeling out of his element. They’re on the same ground right now.

“Hi, Jongdae. Finally, a name. Buong araw kitang tinatawag na JDSings kahapon sa utak ko.” 

“So, you’ve been thinking of me?” tanong naman ni Jongdae sabay salumbaba sa lamesa at ngumiti na tila nang-aasar kay Sehun.

Namula si Sehun. Nadulas siya at napaamin na kahapon pa niya iniisip si Jongdae. Pero mukha namang okay lang kay Jongdae ito kaya pinilit niyang tanggalin ang hiya sa katawan niya. “Yes, I’ve been thinking of you since yesterday. I’ve been thinking of you since I opened the door for you at Starbucks yesterday,” sabi ni Sehun sabay ngiti kay Jongdae.

Nagulat naman si Jongdae. Sobrang unpredictable ni Sehun. Kanina lang ay nahihiya ang binata pero ngayon naman ay nagfflirt back na siya. Exciting!

“Me too. I couldn’t stop thinking about that handsome guy who opened the door for me yesterday.”

“Arte nitong dalawa. Ang lalandi ano ba yan,” narining ni Sehun at Jongdae si Baekhyun na “bumubulong” kay Chanyeol.

Gigil na tumingin si Jongdae kay Baekhyun. Nangungusap ang mga mata nito at tila sinasabing “shut up ka, date ko to! Tagalong ka lang!”. 

Natawa naman si Chanyeol at Baekhyun dito. Umasta si Baekhyun na tila zinizipper ang kanyang bibig.

“So, Jongdae, tell me about yourself,” sabi ni Sehun at nagsalumbaba din sa lamesa para magka-eye level na sila ni Sehun.

At doon nagsimula ang mahabang kwentuhan ng dalawa. Kinwento ni Jongdae kay Sehun ang pagiging YouTuber nito, kung bakit niya ito ginagawa. Ibinahagi din niya ang tungkol sa kanilang family business. Sehun, too, told Jongdae stories on how became a model and kung paano nabuo ang trio nila nila Jongin at Chanyeol. 

Nakabalik na si Jongin sa lamesa nila kasunod ang waiter na may dala ng kanilang mga orders. Napansin naman ni Jongin na nag-eenjoy sila Sehun at Jongdae sa kanilang sariling mundo. Gusto man din niyang makausap ang kanyang idol, hindi niya ika-cockblock si Sehun sa kanyang date. Based sa nakikita niya ngayon, mukhang may mga susunod pang dates ang dalawa at, for sure, magkakaroon pa siya ng ibang pagkakataon para makausap si JDSings o _“Kuya Jongdae na lang, Jongin. Ano ka ba”._

Mas kumportable si Jongin na icockblock si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Pare-pareho lang silang tatlong sabit sa date na ito kaya hindi siya pwedeng iwanan nitong dalawa. Infairness naman, hindi naman magpumilit ang dalawa na lubayan sila ni Jongin. Hinayaan lang nilang tatlo na magkwentuhan si Jongdae at Sehun at mas magkakilanlan pa. Silang tatlo din ay nagkwentuhan din. Mukhang swak na swak ng ugali si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Kasama sa kwentuhan nila ang bulungan ng mga pang-aasar kay Jongdae at Sehun (na hindi naman napapansin ng dalawa). All in all, it was a nice morning with new friends.

Mag-a-alas onse y media na nang pukawin ni Jongin ang atensyon ng dalawa na busy pa din sa pagkekwentuhan. 

“Huy, love birds. Maglalunch na. Anong balak?” 

“Let’s go to lunch?” tanong ni Jongdae kay Sehun sabay hawak sa braso nito. Sa mahigit dalawang oras na nagkekwentuhan ng dalawa, naging kumportable na sila sa isa’t-isa. Dahil dito, Jongdae felt braver on his flirting. 

Napatingin naman si Sehun sa kamay ni Jongdae na nasa braso niya at napangiti. Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Jongdae at hinawakan ito.

“Ay ang mga malalandi, naghoholding hands na,” ‘bulong’ ulit ni Baekhyun kanila Chanyeol at Jongin. Natawa naman ang dalawa.

Hindi na talaga pinapansin nila Jongdae at Sehun ang mga kaibigan. Mayroon na silang sariling mundo. 

“Sure, what do you want to eat for lunch?” tanong ni Sehun kay Jongdae habang hawak hawak pa rin ang kamay nito.

“Diyan na lang sa Rub sa tapat? Nagccrave ako ng ribs. Tsaka madami serving ng pagkain diyan. Nabitin ako sa sandwich at kape lang,” sabi ni Jongdae. Inadjust din niya ang kanilang kamay to interlace their fingers. 

“Tangina, kinikilig ako,” ‘bulong’ naman ni Jongin.

“Puta, ako din,” sagot naman ni Chanyeol.

“Bulong-bulong pa kayo, rinig naman namin kayo. Tara na,” sabi ni Sehun sa dalawang kaibigan at tumayo at naglakad palabas ng High Grounds.

They were immediately seated pagkapasok nila dahil medyo maaga pa para sa lunch at hindi pa dumadagsa ang mga tao. Magkatabi pa rin sila Sehun at Jongdae at magkahawak pa din ang kanilang mga kamay sa ilalim ng lamesa. Parang ayaw na nilang bumitaw sa isa’t isa.

Madami-dami silang inorder: baked oysters, chicken wings, ultimate fries, dalawang large bbq ribs, at cheese quesadilla. Hindi naman halatang gutom na gutom na silang lima. 

Pagdating ng pagkain nila, nagsimula na ding dumagsa ang mga tao sa maliit na restaurant. Magsisimula na silang kumain nang may narinig silang hangos. Sa liit ng restaurant na ito, rinig na rinig ang hangos na mula sa hagdan hanggang sa kanilang lamesa na nasa may dulo. Napatingin naman silang lima sa narinig.

Nakita nilang may isang babae na nanlaki ang mata at nakatingin sa kanila. Napatakip ng bibig ang babae sa sobrang gulat nito.

Napabuntong-hininga sila Sehun, Jongin, at Chanyeol. Ayun na nga, may nakakilala sa kanila. 

“Bakit? Kilala niyo?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa tatlo.

“Hindi. Pero mukhang nakilala kami,” sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Mukha ding nakilala kayong dalawa,” dagdag ni Jongin.

“Sorry, Jongdae. Mukhang magkakatotoo yung sinasabi mong panibagong ABSCBN News article.” Medyo may lungkot sa mukha ni Sehun nang sabihin ito. Gusto lang naman niya ng mapayapang date, bakit mukhang may panibagong scandal nanaman?

Jongdae bumped Sehun on the shoulder and smiled at him. “Ano ka ba. Okay lang. Para naman mabiyayaan ng pictures ngayon ang mga shippers natin,” pagbibiro ni Jongdae.

Sehun felt better dahil mukhang hindi naman na-off si Jongdae sa potential new scandal.

“Hayaan na natin. Bawal malungkot sa harap ng pagkain. Papangit lasa niyan,” sabi ni Jongdae habang hinihiwa ang ribs at nililipat sa plato ni Sehun.

Napansin ni Jongin na kinuhaan ng babae ng litrato ang lamesa nila pero as long as hindi nabobother sila Jongdae at Baekhyun, then all will be well.

Nagtuloy silang lima sa pagkekwentuhan habang kumakain. This time, wala nang sariling mundo sila Sehun at Jongdae. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam. Mukhang silang lima ay mabilis na nagkasundo. Jongdae was bonding with Chanyeol over musical instruments. Mukhang gusto pang dumalaw ni Chanyeol sa shop ni Jongdae para mamili ng mga instruments. Iniindulge naman ni Jongdae ang pagiging fanboy ni Jongin. Sinabi pa nito na magsshout out siya kay Jongin sa sunod niyang vlog na siya namang kinatuwa ng lubos ng kanyang kaibigan. Kung hindi man magprogress further itong relasyon niya kay Jongdae, magiging masaya na si Sehun na maging kaibigan ito dahil nag-enjoy talaga siya ngayon umaga.

Matapos ang lunch ng lima, nagpasya na din silang magsiuwian muna dahil may fashion show na aattendan ang mga modelo kinagabihan. Bago pa maghiwa-hiwalay, nagpalitan na silang lima ng numero at mga pangako na magkikita-kita ulit.

\---------------------------

_“Guys, you wouldn’t believe it! I was at Rub Timog just a while ago and NATULOY ANG DATE NILA @sehun_oh at @JDSings! Our ship is sailing!!!!!”_

At sa ikatlong pagkakataon sa loob ng dalawang araw, nagtrend nanaman sila Sehun at Jongdae sa Twitter. Nagkatotoo din ang hula ni Jongdae na magkakaroon sila ng panibagong article sa ABSCBN News. 

_“Model Sehun Oh and YouTuber JDSings spotted again today. Are they now something more?”_

\---------------------------

Nakita ni Jongdae ang mga tweets at ang news article pagkauwi niya ng kanyang condo. Natawa na lang siya. Masaya pa rin siya at naging successful ang first date nila ni Sehun kanina at nagkaroon pa siya ng mga bagong kaibigan.

_From: Me, 01:34 PM  
Sehun, okay lang bang magtweet ako? Hehe nakakatuwa yung mga tweet sa atin eh._

_From: Sehun, 01:35 PM  
Sure. Pero sigurado ka ba? Baka atakihin ka nanaman ng mga fans ko. :(_

_To: Sehun, 01:36 PM  
Yieee. Nag-aalala siya sakin. Kilig ako. :”> Wag kang mag-alala, strong ako. Tulog ka muna para may energy ka sa fashion show later. :*_

_Hindi na inantay pa ni Jongdae ang reply ni Sehun at nagtweet na ito. Qinuote tweet ni Jongdae ang picture na pinost ng babaeng nakita nila sa Rub kanina._

_@JDSings  
I enjoyed spending breakfast and lunch with you a while ago, @sehun_oh. ;) Nice to meet you as well, @ninibear and @real__pcy. Let’s hang out again soon! <3_

_@ninibear  
@JDSings it was nice to meet you too, kuya! Ang saya-saya ko na nakita ko ngayong araw ang idolo ko! Inggit ba kayo, fellow dandelions? :D _

At naka-attach sa tweet ni Jongin ang picture nilang dalawa. Nothing can stop fanboy!Jongin.

\-----------------------------------

Kinagabihan, nakabantay si Jongdae sa Twitter dahil gusto niyang makita si Sehun bilang model. Hindi naman daw lalakad sa ramp ang tatlo pero guests sila sa opening ng isang luxury clothing show mamaya. Paniguradong gwapo nanaman itong tatlo, lalo na si Sehun. Hayy, thinking of Sehun makes Jongdae smile a lot. Naalala niya ang kwentuhan nila ni Sehun kanina. Pinipilit ni Sehun maging suave pero kitang-kita ni Jongdae na isa lang itong soft at mahiyain na lalaki. Sobrang taliwas sa persona na pinapakita niya sa kanyang mga photoshoots.

Sinearch niya ang hashtag ng event ngayong gabi at mukhang nagsisimula pa lang ang red carpet. Mukhang huling darating ang tatlo dahil sila ang pinakasikat sa mga bisita ngayong gabi. 

After almost an hour of refreshing the hashtag, saka lumabas ang mga litrato ng tatlo. Si Jongin na parang bata kanina, ngayon ay isang napasexy na modelo ngayon at laging naka-smoulder. Si Chanyeol na napakasmooth sa pakikipaglandian sa kanyang kaibigan kanina, mas lalo pang naging smooth ngayon dahil sa smirk sa kanyang mukha.

Si Sehun… ang pinakaaabangan ni Jongdae… 180 transformation! Ang gwapo talaga. Ibang klase. Naka-3 pc suit si Sehun ngayon at para siyang prinsipe sa paglalakad. Nakapoker face ito at ang snob tignan ng mukha. Balik nanaman siya sa pagmumukhang tsundere at mysterious persona nito. Pero alam ni Jongdae na hindi iyon ang tunay na Sehun. Gayunpaman, hindi pa rin mapigilan ni Jongdae na kiligin. _Mama, napakagwapo ng inyong future son-in-law!_

_From: Baekhyun, 9:37 PM  
Baks, napakayummy nung tatlo. Ibang klase. Si Chanyeol Park napakasexy. Baaaaaakkkksssss, is this love? _

_From: Me, 9:37 PM  
Gaga_

_From: Me, 9:40 PM  
You look good, Sehun. Napakagwapo. Sarap ng tulog ko nito. Feeling ko mapapanaginipan kita. Good night! :*_

\-----------------------------

_From: Sehun, 7:40 AM  
Good morning, Jongdae! Gising ka na ba? May shoot ulit kami today. :(_

_From: Me, 8:56 AM  
Good morning! Kakagising ko lang!!!! Ang aga naman ng shoot niyo. :( Ingat ka today. Anong shoot mo?_

_From: Sehun, 9:00 AM  
Bench Body :)_

_From: Me, 9:01 AM  
YUMMYYYYYYYYY_

_From: Sehun, 9:02 AM  
;) hahahaha. Anong plans mo ngayong araw?_

_From: Me, 9:03 AM  
Wala naman. Magsshoot lang for a vlog. Hang out with Baek. Nakacompensation leave pa rin siya ngayon eh._

_From: Sehun, 9:04 AM  
The shoot is about to start. I’ll text you later. Enjoy your day. :)_

\------------------------------

Around 2 PM na nagkaroon ng lunch break sila Sehun, Jongin, at Chanyeol. Mas mahirap magshoot in underwear dahil kailangan silang mantikaan at kelangan ng maaayos na anggulo para makita ang kanilang mga abs. Medyo masakit din sa katawan dahil kailangan nila magflex at magtighten ng kanilang mga muscles para maganda ang labas ng mga litrato.

Sabay na pumasok si Sehun at Chanyeol sa kanilang waiting room. Si Jongin naman ay pumunta ng CR at si Kuya Junmyeon ay kumuha ng pagkain ng tatlo. Kasama ni Kuya Junmyeon ngayon ang isa pang manager ng agency nila na si Kuya Yixing. Minsan ay pinapatulong si Kuya Yixing sa schedule ng tatlo lalo na kung medyo mahirap ang kanilang mga shoots. 

Pagkaupo ni Sehun sa sofa sa waiting room ay tinignan niya agad ang kanyang telepono. Walang bagong mensahe mula kay Jongdae pero may notification mula sa YouTube. May bagong post si JDSings! Agad na pinindot ni Sehun ang notification at pinanuod ang video.

_“Hello, everyone! This is JDSings. Wala muna tayong song cover this week. My throat is feeling a bit itchy kaya ipapahinga ko muna ito.”_ Natigilan sa panunuod si Sehun dahil nag-alala siya. Okay naman si Jongdae kahapon? _“For this week’s episode, we are doing something different. For the first time ever, magluluto ako para sa lahat. Wohooo!!”_ Napangiti si Sehun dahil ang cute ni Jongdae. _“Gagawa ako ngayong araw ng embutido! Ito ay family recipe namin at favorite ng aking pinakamatalik na kaibigan na si Baekhyun na kasalukuyang nanggugulo sa aking bahay.”_ Nilipat ni Jongdae ang view ng camera sa kanyang kaibigan. Nakita sa camera si Baekhyun na may malaking ngiti at kumakaway.

_“Para sa mga ingredients, ang kailangan natin ay ground pork, onion, garlic, hotdog, boiled eggs, cheese, breadcrumbs, at evaporated milk. Sinisigurado ko sa inyo na masarap itong embutidong ito!”_

“Anong pinapanuod mo?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nagulat si Sehun dahil hindi niya napansin na nakatabi na si Chanyeol sa kanya at nakasilip at nakikinood sa cellphone niya.

Nilock agad ni Sehun ang cellphone niya. “Wala.”

Too late. Nakita at narinig na ni Chanyeol na nagnanarrate si Jongdae ng ingredients ng embutido. “Yiee, pinapanuod mo boyfriend mo? Ano vlog niya ngayon? Embutido recipe? Yiee, nangingiti ka na sa embutido pa lang.” Nagsimula na namang mang-asar si Chanyeol.

Sasagot pa lang si Sehun kay Chanyeol nang pumasok sila Jongin, Junmyeon at Yixing sa waiting room. “Anong ginagawa niyo?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Nini! Si Sehun, gusto ng embutido ni Jongdae!” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay hagalpak ng tawa. Namula naman si Sehun kasi ang bastos pakinggan ng sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“KUYA MYEON! KUYA XING! ANG DUMI NG BUNGANGA NI KUYA YEOL!” sigaw ni Jongin sabay labas ulit sa waiting room.

Tawa pa rin ng tawa si Chanyeol. Napailing lang sila Yixing at Junmyeon. Namumula pa rin si Sehun habang tinitext si Jongdae.

_From: Sehun, 2:39 PM  
Drink lots of water and if possible, calamansi juice or honey. :)_

\-------------------------------------

Simula ng kanilang first date, araw-araw nang magkatext sila Sehun at Jongdae. From random things that happen in their days hanggang sa seryosong usapan about dreams for the future and their stressors every day. Kahit sa text lang sila nagkakausap, pareho silang alam sa sarili nila na lumalalim na ang nararamdaman nila sa isa’t isa.

Halos isang linggo din bago nasundan ang kanilang first date. Sa kanilang second date, silang dalawa na lang. Hindi na kasama ang mga asungot nilang kaibigan. 

Para sa kanilang pangalawang date, napagdesisyunan nilang mag-Binondo food trip. Nakwento ni Sehun kay Jongdae na hindi pa siya nakakapunta ng Binondo.

“What? Never talaga? Hindi ka ba nakakakain sa Ongpin? Sa Wai Ying? Hindi mo pa natitikman pagkain doon?” gulat na tanong ni Jongdae kay Sehun nang magvideo call sila para mapag-usapan kung saan sila magkikita bukas. 

“Hindi pa. Hindi mahilig sa mga matataong lugar parents ko kaya iniiwasan namin yung area na yun,” sagot naman ni Sehun.

“Hindi ako makakapayag na hindi mo maexperience ang isang Binondo food trip! Mag-Binondo tayo bukas! Wag ka magbreakfast bukas. Pupuntahan natin lahat ng restaurants na masasarap sa Binondo.”

“Okay, sige,” nakangiting sagot ni Sehun. Ang cute ni Jongdae when he is passionate about something. He looks so determined. “Sunduin kita sa condo mo?”

“Okay, mga 11?” Nahinahon naman si Jongdae sa ngiti ni Sehun. Jongdae wants to experience a lot of things with Sehun. He wants to create a lot of memories with him. 

“Okay. Text kita kapag papunta na ako sa condo mo. Tulog na, babe?” Sehun asked sleepily. Natigilan naman si Jongdae. Naging malapit na silang dalawa sa isa’t isa pero wala silang terms of endearment. This is the first time. Parang hindi din napansin ni Sehun ang nasabi niya. Mas kinilig si Jongdae. Ibig sabihin, subconsciously na ‘babe’ na ang tawag sa kanya ni Sehun. 

Napangiti ng malaki si Jongdae. “Good night, babe,” sabi ni Jongdae sabay baba ng tawag. Hindi niya alam kung narinig ba ni Sehun ang sinabi. Pakiramdam niya ay hindi na dahil mukhang patulog na si Sehun.

\--------------------------

Mga 11:15 nang tumawag si Sehun kay Jongdae para ipaalam dito na nasa baba na siya ng condo.

Pagkasakay ni Jongdae ng front seat, naglean forward siya para humalik sa pisngi ni Sehun. “Hi, babe!”

Sehun froze on his spot. Hinalikan siya ni Jongdae? Tinawag siyang ‘babe’?

“B… babe?” 

“Bakit ka gulat? Eh ikaw kaya unang tumawag sa akin ng babe kagabi!” sabi ni Jongdae habang tumatawa. Kinuha niya din ang isang kamay ni Sehun to interlace their fingers. “Ayaw mo ba?”

“Hindi! Gusto! Gustong gusto!”

“Ayun naman pala eh. Tara na! Ready na akong kumain ng madami!” 

Hinalikan ni Sehun ang kamay ni Jongdae at pinaandar na ang sasakyan. “Let’s go.”

\--------------------------------

As expected, may nakakita nanaman sa kanila at nagpost ng picture nila habang kumakain sa Wai Ying.

_“What is up with @sehun_oh and @JDSings? Are they dating? Silang dalawa lang nagfofood crawl kanina!”_

_“Saw Sehun Oh and JDSings walking around Lucky Chinatown a while holding hands. Fellow shippers, where u at? Our ship is sailing!!!”_

_“@JDSings, lubayan mo si Sehun Oh. Stop using him for clout! Hinding hindi ka magiging sikat na singer!”_

Negative tweets don’t affect the two of them anymore. They are happy with their current relationship, however vague it is.

Nang gabi ding iyon, nagpost si Jongdae ng song cover sa kanyang YouTube account. Cover ng “Lil Something”. Wala na siyang nilagay na description sa YouTube post niya. Let people interpret this however they want to.

\--------------------------------

It has been 3 months since they first started dating pero wala pa din silang label. Dahil sa kawalan ng label na ito, the two of them never responded sa mga tweets tungkol sa kanila. They have been on countless dates and there are always pictures of them that go viral on Twitter because of this. Nirereplyan lang nila ng smiley face or winking face pero never a confirmation or a denial. They know that they like each other pero it would make them feel more secured kung lalabas na sila sa “dating” lang na label.

Lumabas ang oportunidad nila na mapag-usapan ito nang ipatawag si Sehun ni CEO Siwon.

“Sehun, take a seat.”

“Yes, sir. Bakit niyo po ako pinatawag?” 

“Sehun, I just want to know what’s happening between you and Mr. Jongdae Kim. You two have been spotted around multiple times in the last 3 months. Is Mr. Kim your boyfriend?” 

Natahimik si Sehun. Boyfriend na ba niya si Jongdae? Hindi nila napag-usapan kahit kailan ito. Naging kumportable lang silang dalawa sa isa’t isa. ‘Babe’ ang tawagan nila. After that cheek kiss on his car on their second date, nagkaroon na din sila ng first kiss noong kanilang 3rd date. Nagpunta sila ng Pinto Art Museum at nataong walang masyadong tao sa lugar noong pagbisita nila. Ang romantic ng vibe ng museum. Nasa may labas sila ang nagtitingin-tingin sa paligid si Jongdae habang magkahawak sila ng kamay. Nakatingin lang si Sehun kay Jongdae. He looked so ethereal - the sun was shining so bright at nagmistulan itong spotlight sa kagandahan ni Jongdae. Hindi napigilan ni Sehun at hinawakan niya sa baba si Jongdae, hinila ito papunta sa kanya at hinalikan sa labi. Peck lang dapat ito pero nang hihiwalay na si Sehun, kumapit si Jongdae sa bewang ni Sehun at nilaliman pa ang mga halik nito. For both of them, it was magical. Pareho silang nangiti sa pagkakahalik. After that, countless more kisses happened. Sa bawat pagkakataon na maari, they kiss each other. 

Nangiti si Sehun nang maalala niya ang date nila kagabi at ang good night kiss ni Jongdae sa kanya sa loob ng sasakyan.

“You are smiling, Sehun. I’m taking that as a yes? Mr. Kim is your boyfriend, then?” tanong ni Mr. Siwon sa kanya.

“Umm… actually, sir, we have never talked about it.” 

“Huh? So hindi pa? What exactly is happening, then, Sehun?”

“Sir, we are just dating. Hindi pa po namin napaguusapan kung ano kami.” Napayuko si Sehun. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. 

“Sehun. I’m asking this because I think we should release a statement already on the status of your relationship. Napakadaming chismis sa tuwing lumalabas kayo. So far, it has all been good articles. Many people like you for each other. Pero some of your more intense fans are getting angsty. I’m just scared that they might attack Mr. Kim soon and that would damage your reputation. It’s better to clarify this now that to have something bad happen later on,” pagpapaliwanag ni Mr. Siwon.

“Okay, sir. I’ll make sure to talk to Jongdae about this. Thank you for your advise, sir. Salamat din sa tiwala.” 

“Walang anuman, Sehun. Anything for the good of my talents.” 

\---------------------------------

Umaga mineet ni Sehun si Mr. Siwon. Nasa harap ng shop ni Jongdae ngayon si Sehun para sunduin ito at ihatid pauwi. 

“Hi, babe!” sabi ni Jongdae sabay halik kay Sehun pagkapasok nito sa sasakyan.

“Hi,” malumanay na sagot ni Sehun.

“O, what’s wrong? Bakit lugmok mukha mo?” tanong ni Jongdae while caressing Sehun’s face.

“Dae, I had a talk with Mr. Siwon this morning,” panimula ni Sehun sabay kuha sa mga kamay ni Jongdae, “he wants to release a statement about the status of our relationship. Para daw matigilan na yung mga fans ko sa pag-atake sa iyo. Babe, I didn’t know what to tell him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you my boyfriend, Dae?”

“Do you want me to be your boyfriend?” tanong ni Jongdae kay Sehun ng nakangiti. Ang cute naman ni Sehun. Nag-aalala siya sa maliit na bagay na ganito. Alam lang ni Jongdae sa sarili niya na pareho sila ng nararamdaman ni Sehun. Walang pag-aalinlangan. Kinulang lang talaga sila siguro ng pag-uusap. Pero, in his defense, sa tingin niya ay madali nilang nakalimutang pag-usapan ito dahil simula pa lang, maganda na ang takbo ng kanilang relationship. No hurdles, no angst. 

“Dae? I don’t understand?”

“Naman Sehun eh! Nagpapakipot ako! Ikaw magtanong sakin! Kunyari pag-iisipan ko pa! Bilis na!” sabi ni Jongdae sabay hawak sa kamay ni Sehun.

Natawa naman si Sehun. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag. Hindi niya alam bakit siya nag-alala. This is Jongdae. This is someone he knows that he is falling in love with. And he knows as well that Jongdae and him are on the same page.

“Jongdae Kim, will you be my boyfriend?” tanong ni Sehun sabay halik sa mga kamay ni Jongdae.

“Ganun na lang? Walang ligaw? Boyfriend agad? Woo me first, Sehun!” may pagtataray na sabi ni Jongdae kahit na kitang-kitang nagpipigil ito ng ngiti at kinikilig.

“If you become my boyfriend, I will woo you as long as we are together. Always,” sabi ni Sehun sabay halik sa labi ni Jongdae.

“Sehun!! Punyeta naman!!! Nagpapakipot pa ako! Bakit mo ako pinapakilig!” sabi ni Jongdae sabay hampas kay Sehun.

“I take that as a yes?” tanong ni Sehun na may malaking ngiti sa mga labi.

“Yes. Always.”

\--------------------------

_From: Sehun, 10:03 PM  
Sir Siwon. Yes, Jongdae is my boyfriend. :)_

Kinabukasan ay naglabas agad ng statement ang TGMA tungkol sa status ng relationship nila Sehun at Jongdae. Delusional fans are angry pero mas madami pa din ang sumuporta sa kanila.

_“AYAN NA! TOTOO NA! SILA NA TALAGA! OUR SHIP HAS SAILED!!!!!!”_

That night, JDSings posted his song cover of “Shall We”. Shinare niya sa Twitter ang video at tinag si Sehun.

_@JDSings  
Good night, boyfriend! @sehun_oh_

_@byunbaek  
@JDSings @sehun_oh I deserve credit for this!!! Everyone, say “thank you, baekhyun!!!”_

Hayy gusto talaga ni Baekhyun na siya ang may huling salita. Oh well, he got a boyfriend. _Thank you, Baekhyun!_


End file.
